Double Identities
by Tsubame Ongaku
Summary: Athrun is engaged to Orb’s perfect princess, Cagalli Yula Attha. He obediently accepts his fate but one day he met a fiery beauty named, Eulla. She is everything the princess is not but why does he still find himself falling in love with her? Pair:CxA
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I had to redo this chapter. I got a lot of the titles wrong at first and the ages. I never could pay attention to details… I hope you like it! I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny or any of the characters…

**Fanfiction: Gundam Seed**

* * *

"**Double Identities"**

**By Tsubame Ongaku**

* * *

**Summary:** Athrun is engaged to Orb's perfect princess, Cagalli Yula Attha. He obediently accepts his fate but one day he met a fiery beauty named, Eulla. She is everything the princess is not but why does he still find himself falling in love with her?

* * *

**A/N:** What you should know before reading this fic…

-The war was over

-Athrun is twenty-one

-Lacus, Kira and Cagalli are eighteen

-Athrun does not know Cagalli but knows Kira because they are Bestfriends

-Uzumi Attha is still alive and ruling Orb

-Patrick Zala is still alive and is the Head Chairman of the PLANTS instead of Seigal Clyne

-Athrun is not engaged to Lacus but are close friends

-Kira recently found out that Cagalli was his twin and now lived in Orb as Head of Security

* * *

**  
Chapter 1: "The unexpected engagement"  
**

* * *

Athrun Zala, ace pilot of ZAFT, always did what he was told. Whether it was in the battlefield or out, he always followed orders and did what was expected of him. He did it for the PLANTS, his home and Patrick Zala, his father…

That morning, Athrun had received a message from his father to go to his father's office immediately. Whatever it was must have been of great importance. Though Patrick Zala was his father, Athrun wasn't invited into his father's office very often. His father insisted that formality be kept between the two of them.

Dressed in his ZAFT uniform, he entered the office of his father, the most powerful man in the PLANTS.

He did not allow himself to feel overwhelmed by his father's presence. He was not a child anymore and he was trained to be better than that. To any other man, standing before Patrick Zala could reduce them to trembling fools.

The office was _big…humongous_! It was really what you'd expect from the Head Chairman. Everything was dark, neat and if not for a single framed picture of little Athrun with his mother, Lenore, on his desk, you'd believe it was owned by someone without a heart.

Athrun stood erect and saluted to his father. "You called, Head Chairman?"

"At ease, Athrun, and sit down. This is going to take a while. "

He did. He was still wondering what in the world his father wanted. He passed his latest report without any problems.

Patrick Zala tucked the last folder into one of the drawers on his desk before returning his attention back to his son. "Athrun, you know who the Head Representative of Orb is, don't you?"

"Of course. It is Lord Uzumi Attha."

"Did you know that he has a daughter?"

Athrun couldn't understand what his father was trying to tell him. "Yes, I am aware, but I've never seen her. Father, what are you trying to say?"

Patrick Zala ignored the stiffness in his voice. "Pack your bags, Athrun. In two days, you are going to Orb to meet your new fiancée…"

"My fiancée? But Father…"

"Lord Uzumi and I have already made an agreement. You are going to Orb in two days whether you like it or not."

"Father, I don't even know her and I've never met her. How could you expect me to marry someone I haven't even met?" Athrun argued.

His father frowned. His son didn't usually go question his wishes. "You will meet her in a few days."

"Please listen…"

"My decision is final, Athrun. Are you going to oppose me?"

Athrun frowned, but stopped his argument, even though he didn't like the idea of marrying a complete stranger. "As you wish, Father."

"Good and Athrun…you know better than to call me that here…"

* * *

The next couple of days before his departure, Athrun spent them doing research on his said fiancée, Cagalli Yula Attha. He bought every magazine, every picture and every article about her. There had been hundreds, but none of them were really very helpful. All he got from his research was that she was the perfect princess of Orb.

The media praised her poise and beauty, but he found nothing about what she was like behind the limelight. There was not even one bad publicity about her.

Athrun stared into the picture of a lovely, blonde-haired woman. She had the most beautiful, bright, amber eyes. She was wearing a lovely cocktail dress with a shade of light green. The picture was taken during one of Orb's conventions. She stood beside her father smiling for the camera. Behaving like the perfect lady.

Suddenly, the emcee's voice echoed, "The shuttle for Orb is now ready for boarding."

Athrun sighed. It was now or never. He glanced at the picture one last time before tucking it into his briefcase.

Orb was waiting…

* * *

"_Father, how could you?_" Cagalli screamed so loud that Kisaka could have sworn the earth shook.

"Cagalli, I'm sure your father had your best interest at heart," Kisaka said, trying to calm her down.

Very few people knew how unpredictable the princess could be. To the eyes of the public, she was perfect. She was beauty, brains and poise molded into one. Very few people also knew how she really hated that image and how she hated dresses.

At that moment, she was not wearing her traditional Orb princess dress. When at home, she would rather wear her comfortable cargo pants and red shirt. She was more comfortable with it than parading around with high-heels and skirts.

Cagalli had just found out from Kisaka she'd been engaged to a complete stranger. Needless to say, she didn't take it very well. Lord Uzumi was still busy at the PLANTS finalizing the treaty. It was a good thing too because Cagalli felt like murdering someone, specifically her father.

"How could he have done this to me? I just turned eighteen last month!"

"Maybe that is the reason why he wants you to be engaged."

"You're not helping, Kisaka. " She dropped unto the couch in frustration.

Kisaka stared at her. She was so different from how she was in the limelight. She was the perfect lady in public but in truth she was quite a tomboy. She hated dresses, make-up and etiquette. The last thing she wanted was to get married when she was just starting to live her own life. She wanted freedom, which even Kisaka couldn't give. There were times that Cagalli placed it in her own hands and sneaked out. It drove Kisaka crazy. It took hours to find her again.

"When do I meet him?" she asked. If she was going through with this she might as well know when she'd meet him.

"At the ball."

"Great!" she replied with great sarcasm. Just when she had earned her freedom, she was going to be tied to somebody else.

"Look in the bright side. At least your engagement with Yuuna Roma Seiran was cancelled. Who would you prefer? Seiran or this coordinator."

She shivered at the memory of her ex-fiancé. "I guess you're right. I would choose the lesser evil."

"And who would that be?"

She grinned. "I'll take my chances with a complete stranger."

* * *

**A/N: **I don't know when I can ever make a decent Gundam Seed fic. I think this is just awful… what do you think? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Tsubame:** I never thought people would actually read this. I'm happy to know that my efforts didn't go to waste. I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny but I can't help but love the characters, right? I hope you'll like this chapter. Athrun arrives at Orb…and meets with an unexpected friend…

* * *

"**Double Identities"**

**By Tsubame Ongaku**

* * *

**Chapter 2: "His arrival"**

* * *

As much as Athrun wanted to hate Orb, he couldn't. Their infrastructures, the people, the technology and everything Orb had to offer impressed him. Everything was nothing less than first class. It wouldn't be his first time to Orb. He actually went to Orb on an annual basis for work, but…not once did he meet the princess. He never thought he needed to.

He arrived at the Orb airport after a seventeen-hour flight. He yawned. He didn't get much sleep in the shuttle. The anxiety was getting to him.

"Well, well, Athrun Zala. Is that any way of greeting an old friend?" a voice behind him said.

That voice? It sounds so familiar. It actually sounds like… "Kira? Kira Yamato?"

The brunette grinned. Kira Yamato hadn't changed much since the last time they met in those years ago in school. He still had the same coffee-brown hair and purple eyes. Those same eyes were laughing at him as it always did whenever Athrun did something stupid or funny.

Athrun was glad to see him again but was a bit confused. "Kira, what are you doing here?"

Kira shrugged and smiled mischievously. "I'm doing a favor for my sister. I'm here to pick up her fiancé."

"A sister? Kira, I didn't know you had a sister."

"So did I until recently. We're twins, to be specific."

"Twins?"

"I'll tell you the story on the way. Coming, Athrun?"

Athrun stared at him in surprise after hearing that question. "I thought you were looking for your sister's fiancé."

His friend nodded. "I forgot to tell you. Do you know my sister's name?"

Athrun shook his head. What did that have to do with anything?

Kira picked up two of Athrun's luggage and started walking towards the exit. "Her name is Cagalli Yula Attha…"

* * *

Athrun almost fainted after hearing Kira's announcement. Kira Yamato his best friend was going to be his brother-in-law. It was just too…absurd.

"What can you tell me about your sister?"

Kira and Athrun were loading the luggage into the backseat of Kira's convertible. "Hmm…nothing much, but I tell you, Athrun, she's quite a character."

"Can't you be more specific?"

"There are some things about my sister you have to discover for yourself."

Athrun gave up. Kira was not helping. More than ever Athrun was curious. What was the big mystery about?

"How have you been, Kira?" Athrun asked, trying to change the subject.

"I've been fine," he replied, not taking his eyes off the road. "I'm Head of Security now that Kisaka has been too busy for practically anything."

"I see…"

"Oh, before I forget, open the glove compartment, will you?"

Athrun did and found a white envelope inside. "What is this for?"

"It's your invitation to the ball tomorrow night's ball. Don't lose it, okay? It's an invitation-only ball."

He opened the envelope and read the invitation inside:

**In celebration of two years of Peace, **

**We cordially invite you to Orb's **

**Anniversary Ball**

There was still a long list of invited guests and thank you's… but Athrun skipped everything when his eyes fell on the name "Lacus Clyne" in the invites.

"Lacus is coming?"

He must have said it too loud because Kira seemed to have heard him. "You know her?"

Athrun nodded. "She's a close friend of mine. A popular pop star from where I came from. She's actually quite nice. You'd like her."

Kira smiled. "Can I count on you for an introduction?"

Athrun chuckled. "Sure, as long as I can count on you for an introduction of your sister."

"Are you trying to blackmail me, Zala?"

It wasn't long before they arrived at the Attha mansion. It was bustling with people getting ready for the festivities the next day. There were butlers, cooks, maids and a lot more. All of them were doing various jobs to finish the preparations

Athrun was looking around and carefully dodging carts and people carrying tables and chairs from one place to another.

"Athrun, follow me and I'll show you to your room."

"Aren't you afraid of getting run over?" Athrun said, barely escaping a speeding dessert cart.

"Huh? You mean the speeding?" he asked, smiling. "You'll get used to it after a while."

Athrun frowned. "I'm not sure about that…"

"Believe me, you will." Kira suddenly laughed. "You should have seen the staff last year when they were planning my welcoming party. That was worse."

"Welcoming party?"

"Yeah, my sister insisted that I have one. She insisted that had to be the biggest party of the century. It practically was. It went on for five days before everything went back to normal. Even though planning parties are not her thing, she planned the whole thing for me. She's a wonderful person with a good heart. It's great that she has a heart to match that face of hers."

"She's that cute?" Athrun teased. He had been observing Kira as he talked about his sister. His expression had turned soft. It was obvious that Kira deeply cared for his sister.

Kira groaned. "That face got me in trouble more times than I bothered to count. There is always some deranged suitor coming to kidnap her or kiss her."

"I see…but judging from what you've told me, she must love you very much…"

He shrugged. "I guess so. She's my twin. Sometimes I feel that…I know what she's thinking…"

"Really?"

Kira chuckled softly then said, "It comes in handy sometimes. So I can keep her out of trouble before she actually does it…"

"You mean it's like a twin thing?"

"Mmm, I guess you can say that."

He led Athrun up a flight of stairs and through corridors. Athrun had underestimated the Attha home. It was bigger than it looked and it wasn't impossible to get lost.

Kira stopped in front of a big door. "This will be your room. I hope you'll be comfortable."

He nodded. "I'll see you later."

Once Kira left, he opened the door. He suddenly heard very loud music not far away, Who was crazy enough to crank up the volume that loud?


	3. Chapter 3

**Tsubame:** Here is another chapter of, "Double Identities." By the way, don't miss the last and final chapter of "Something there." by ShadowRose which you can find in MY profile. I know it is a Naruto fic but I tell you it's a good story. Oh! Before I forget. Watch out for the next chapter, "Twins." The chapter dedicated to Cagalli and Kira's close bond…XD

* * *

**Tsubame:** I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny. I just enjoy writing, so please lawyers of the world. Don't sue me… Just another chapter of Double Identities, I want to emphasize Cagalli and Kira's relationship in this chapter. They are so cute!

* * *

"**Double Identities"**

**By Tsubame Ongaku**

* * *

**Chapter 3: "Twins"**

* * *

Cagalli had her radio at full blast. She was just so angry. Music usually soothed her, but even that wasn't working. She was running out of options and she wished for nothing more than to have that coordinator fiancé of hers kicked out.

Her room was not your usual fairy tale princess room with all the pink, flowers, butterflies and stuffed toys. Cagalli's room was beautiful in a more elegant sense. The room was big enough to occupy a whole house, an antique canopy bed at one side and a living room at one end of the room. They're genuine antiques of course; she was quite fond of antiques and the history behind it. There were also framed pictures everywhere of her, Kira, her mother, her father and friends from all over the world. The only thing that seemed to be out of place was the gigantic, surround-sound stereo practically blasting the walls.

She was lying on her bed, hair spread messily on her pillow (there was no need to act lady-like privately) and reading not fashion magazines but the day's newspaper. She didn't see what the use of fashion magazines when she could read something actually useful.

There was suddenly a knock at her door.

"Come in!" she called out. It was probably Kisaka and came to tell her to tune down the volume. He'd told her about how too loud her volume always was for…well…she lost count at two hundred and sixty-five…

She was in for a surprise…

"Aren't you going to welcome me back, sis?"

She was up in a second. "Kira!"

In excitement, she practically jumped into her brother's arms. This caused them to fall onto Cagalli's soft carpeted floor.

"Kira! Kira! Kira! I can't believe you're finally home!"

Kira laughed, with his eyes twinkling. "Nice to see you, too, Cagalli."

She giggled good-naturedly. She was just glad to have him back.

At first glance, you'd never guess that these two were twins. Kira's coffee-brown hair was a contrast to Cagalli's blonde locks and his bright purple eyes were nothing like Cagalli's fierce amber ones. But looking closer, it wouldn't take long to see the resemblance: their determined looks, stubborn chins and fierce inner strengths.

"How was your conference?" she asked.

Before Kira fetched Athrun, he was in a conference with the Earth Forces to discuss the treaty. He had been gone for only three days, but to Cagalli it seemed like forever.

They had only known one another for a year, ever since Lord Uzumi told them the truth. They've grown close as if the had known one another for all their lives.

"It went well actually." He said starting to get up from their position on the floor.

"Is he there?"

Kira knew exactly whom she meant. "He's in the room around the corner."

"Do you think I can kill him? I'll bury him in the garden and nobody will ever think of looking there."

Kira laughed. He knew how she felt about marrying when she had just earned her freedom not long ago. "I hope you don't because he's a good friend of mine. I'd hate to think of him buried six-feet-under."

Cagalli gave him a confused look. "A friend? You never told me Athrun Zala was your friend."

"You never asked," he said. He walked over to her radio and turned down the volume. "You could destroy your eardrums if you continue this."

She sighed. "You sound like Kisaka."

"I'm only doing this…"

"…for my own good. I know." She was a bit annoyed. Kira was acting like he was older than she was. But she knew she was older (at least she believed she was. Her father never really told them who was older). "When are you guys ever going stop treating me like a little kid?"

"Cagalli, you're the princess. It is my job to protect you."

"I know, Kira, and I don't blame you but I wish I could just go out there and be myself for at least a day."

"I know…"

"How would you know?" she asked grumpily and folding her arms. "You don't stand to inherit a whole country."

Kira pulled a chair, sat down and looked down at her from her sitting position on the floor. "I'm your twin, am I not? We have a connection beyond just ordinary siblings."

"Hmm…you're right," she said getting up. Without thinking, she hugged her brother and said. " You know I love you, don't you, Kira?"

"Yes and I love you, too, Cagalli," he replied, blushing, embarrassed by her sudden show of affection.

She grinned and kissed her brother lightly on his cheek. She liked embarrassing him like that.

"Oh, Cagalli, I have some good news."

"Really? What is it?"

"I hacked into the guest lists for the ball tomorrow while I was away," he said smiling mischievously. There was a gleam in his eye that told her that whatever he was going to say was big.

"So?"

"So, I took the liberty of erasing Yuuna Roma Seiran's name from the list," he replied, then giving her a wink.

There was complete silence for a while then Cagalli started laughing. Kira joined her. She had thought of doing the exact same thing except she couldn't get into the mainframe. The security was tight. Yuuna was going to burn up with anger. She only wished she could see his face when he finds out about it.

Cagalli felt lucky to have a brother like him. Kira was so kind and so smart. She could hardly believe that he had pulled it off. It shouldn't really surprise her though. her brother was a coordinator. "Umm…Kira, could you…"

"No."

"I haven't even finished my question yet!" she argued, indignantly.

"Then let me finish. No, I will not erase Athrun Zala's name from the guest list…"

"But…"

"Cagalli…no…"

"Could you at least tell me the password?" You couldn't blame her for trying.

He shook his head. "No," he said with much finality.

* * *

Kira left his sister's room after a very long argument with her. She was extremely stubborn. In the end, he won.

He brushed back his hair and took out a file from his briefcase. It was Athrun's file and Kira was supposed to investigate him further.

He really did love his sister and would do everything in his power to protect her. Before meeting Cagalli, he was an only child. He didn't mind being an only child, but the problem was that it was lonely. His parents were always busy, so he had nobody to share how his day was with.

They say that the bond between twin siblings is quite different from normal siblings. Kira didn't know if he actually believed it but he was beginning to.

More than once Cagalli had attempted to escape to the outside and more than once Kira was there to stop her. Kira knew how the mind of his feisty sister worked. He never understood how he knew. He just did. It almost came as naturally as breathing.

She was at times too reckless for her own good. She never listened and made his job that difficult.

Athrun Zala was his friend and probably always will be, but if he ever did anything to hurt her, he'd kill him. Kira knew he could trust Athrun with his life…but Kira didn't know if he was ready to trust him with his sister just yet…

* * *

**A/N:** To the readers, please be patient with me. All will become clear in my story in the next couple of chapters. I hope you don't mind that it takes so long for the two of them to meet. I want to kill Athrun with suspense. Hehehe…

Don't miss the next chapter please. Athrun meets Cagalli for the first time…this is one night to remember… Spoilers below…

* * *

**Chapter 4: Cagalli Yula Attha**

Cagalli could feel somebody watching her. While scanning the crowd, her eyes met with a blue-haired man from the crowd. Even as she looked away, she could still feel his eyes following her everywhere and the intensity of his gaze.

She was no stranger to the sensation of being watched. She was a public figure after all. It shouldn't matter, right? But it did matter. It mattered to her very much that this particular man was staring at her.

Reviews please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tsubame:** Hehehehe…sorry for not updating for so long…I decided to make a new chapter instead of waiting for my computer to be fixed. The original I have top admit is better but due to public demand, I will comply. I will post the original when I finally get my monitor fixed.

I can't remember much of the plot anymore so I'm just going to have to make stuff up along the way…WwhhhheeeEEE…I'm trying to remember as much of the story as I can.

I hope you guys don't hate me for such a LONG wait! I hope you haven't given up on me yet. How many months has it been again? Thanks AGAIN, Garowyn! You're the best!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny…

* * *

"**Double Identities"**

**By Tsubame Ongaku**

**Beta-read and editted by: Garowyn**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Cagalli Yula Athha**

* * *

Athrun tugged on his tie one last time as he gave one last inspection in front of the full-length mirror of his room. He didn't know if he should like what he saw, but he at least knew that he didn't look that bad. His father insisted that he buy a new suit for the occasion. He couldn't understand what the big deal was. Why should he spend $5000 dollars on a suit that he'd just wear for one night? 

"I don't look that bad, do I?" he asked the two maids behind him. The Representative insisted that he should be served and treated like royalty. No matter how much Athrun insisted that he shouldn't bother, Mr. Athha shrugged it off and sent him about a half dozen maids. That was too many, so Athrun kindly excused four and left two.

One was a plump, middle-aged looking and had a maternal air around her that Athrun was comfortable with. She treated Athrun like a son, scolded him, scolded him when needed made sure that he slept and didn't work through the night. She said that she was Mana, the princess's personal maid. She was assigned to assist him temporarily. Athrun didn't understand why the representative sent her but decided that it was none of his business.

The other was young, acted quite timid and nervous. She mumbled when replying and Athrun had trouble understanding the things she wanted to say.

"Huh?" The younger maid sighed. The older jabbed her on the ribs to get her out of her daydream. Athrun didn't notice. He was still scowling at himself in the mirror.

"You look simply regal, Mr. Zala," the older maid replied. "Her highness will be thrilled."

The younger was speechless to be frank. She had heard of Athrun Zala of Zaft before, but never thought she'd ever get a chance to see him in person. She didn't care at first to be honest. She felt indifferent when they announced that he was to be the tomboyish princess's fiancé. Now that she saw him, she was shocked to find that he was a gorgeous man, especially now in a black suit and tie ensemble.

"Ah." Athrun wasn't really looking for approval from the mysterious princess…or was he? "I will be going down in a few minutes. Please tell Kira that. You may go."

The maids bow respectfully and made their exits. They closed the door behind them, leaving Athrun utterly alone. He dropped onto the couch and sighed tiredly. He'd been busy touring the city all of yesterday and that day with Kira. For some reason, he had a feeling that his bestfriend was trying to keep him away from the house.

"_Kira, would you mind telling me why this place has a tennis court, basketball court, ice rink, baseball field and who knows what else…" Athrun grumbled. They were playing tennis in the Attha estates' tennis court. _

"_There is also wall climbing, bungee jumping…" Kira grinned and then shrugged. "There is a reason for all this. This is an attempt to keep that mischievous sister of mine inside and out of trouble."_

"_What?" Athrun couldn't understand what he meant. The princess was a lady, right? What did he mean by out of trouble? _

"_No. Forget I said that." Kira picked up his racket. He was supposed to keep Athrun entertained until the ball. He invited Athrun for a little game of tennis._

_It proved to be interesting to watch two coordinators fight against one another. Both were equal in speed, agility and strength. In the end they tied 2-2 after two hours. Finally they had to call it quits when they noticed that they were attracting attention, specifically the female kind. What did you expect from two sexily sweaty, very good-looking guys? _

_Before Athrun left, though, he took a peek around the crowd. He saw lots of blondes but none of them looked like the one he was looking for. _

"_You won't find her there." Kira noticed his searching and could tell immediately what he was looking for._

"_What do you mean?" Athrun replied innocently. He followed Kira back into the changing rooms. _

"_You won't find my sister among them," Kira told him. "She's preparing for the ball and she will never get out of that room until Mana says so. Mana is very picky and particular." He wiped the sweat from his brows. "I feel sorry for her already She's going to be there all day."_

"_Don't I get to see my fiancée?" Athrun was curious. He wanted to know the princess personally and not just through the articles he read._

"_No!" Kira cried almost frantically. "I mean…not right now. She's busy." Kira wanted to kill himself. He was being too obvious. "You'll see her at the ball instead. Wouldn't that be better?" _

"_Is this ball such a big deal?" Athrun was used to these kinds of parties. He'd been receiving invitations like those since he turned eighteen. All of them had one thing in common. It was like a popularity contest. Even though the cause was supposed to be for good, there was no getting away from the fact that it was there. _

"_It is to her father." Kira looked up to the sky and admire the clouds and the birds flying freely. He always loved the sky. It was so peaceful like this. "Cagalli would do anything to not disappoint her father." He turned towards his sister's closed window. He knew she was there getting ready. "Even take another identity entirely," he thought._

_After that was the grand tour of the city and by the time they returned to the Attha manse it was late and Athrun was so tired he dropped on his bed and fell instantly to sleep with clothes and all._

Athrun got up. It was time to go. There were no more excuses now. Tonight, he was going to see his fiancée for the first time. He picked up his room keys, invitation and wallet, which were on top of the bed's side table. Well, it was now or never because he was now ready to go.

Upon reaching the ballroom, the first thing he heard was the familiar voice of Lacus Clyne singing a popular favorite, "Mizu no Akashi." She was praised as a goddess, an angel and siren. She had very long pink hair that flowed like a pink waterfall with each movement she made and lovely lavender eyes. There was nobody in either the PLANTS or Earth who didn't know her name and reputation. Well, with the exception of Kira, but this guy was usually clueless so it would be no wonder.

Athrun smiled warmly at the young woman singing on stage. She saw him and returned his smile but continued to sing her song. It was amazing that that woman not long ago was his fiancée. They were engaged to each other when she was just sixteen. Lacus broke their engagement knowing that they would never be anything but friends. Athrun was relieved. Being with Lacus Clyne was like being around his little sister. He doted and spoiled her like one. When he brought roses to her, it was strange.

Siegel Clyne, her father, understood. He broke the engagement immediately, but Patrick Zala was furious. He commanded Athrun to never to have anything to do with the Clynes ever again. He stopped visiting her, but they still remained friends. He still listened and watched her perform once in a while.

He tried to search the crowd for a familiar face, but unfortunately found none. He wondered where Kira was. He was supposed to be there. Then Athrun remembered that his bestfriend was the Head of Security. Kira was probably doing his job.

As soon as the last note of Lacus's song finished, there was a thunderous applause. Lacus never ceased to amaze him. She certainly had a lot of fans. She bowed politely and descended from the stage. She walked gracefully towards him with her pink Haro bouncing behind her. Athrun chuckled knowing that he gave that little ball to her. She had about a dozen more in different colors, which she left at home. He spoiled her rotten with those inventions of his.

"How are you, Athrun?" she asked as soon as she reached him. "I never thought that I'd find you here."

The pink Haro bounced up and down and flapped its little wing like arms. "Haro! Haro! Haro!" it said. "Athrun! Athrun!"

Lacus giggled. "I think Mr. Pink has missed you."

Athrun chuckled. "That's good because I've missed Mr. Pink, too." The little ball jumped into Athrun's arms. "I can see that he's in very good condition. I'm glad you took very good care of him, Lacus."

"Of course I took care of him." Lacus took Haro from Athrun and tried to settle the squirming ball in her arms. "I love him very much, Athrun."

Like a little sister… That was what Athrun always thought of her. Looking at her at that moment, he saw his little sister playing with a little toy that he just got her. It was strange. No matter how much people told them they were such a cute couple, the thought gave him the shivers. Great, he was going to marry his sister.

Mr. Pink suddenly took off. Lacus tried to follow it. "Mr. Pink, where are you going? Come back here." She was giggling as she chased after the round object. Athrun could see that she cared deeply for the little guy and was glad.

He looked around again, trying to search for Kira. It wasn't like him to be late. Even in their youth, Kira was a punctual kid. Finally, he saw him practically running down the stairs with his communicator in hand and glancing at his watch every few minutes.

He chuckled. Kira didn't like it when he was late. "Kira, over here!" he called, waving his arms.

Kira looked up and saw him. He smiled and walked through the crowd towards him.

"You're late. What took you so long?" Athrun asked after shaking his friend's hand.

Kira rolled his eyes. "My sister and I got into a little disagreement with what she should wear tonight." He sighed. "It took longer than expected." He glanced at his watch again and then the servants' entrance. Why would Kira be looking there? "She is really stubborn and won't wear the dress finally picked for her."

"Oh." Athrun patted his friend in the back. "I understand how you feel. Girls these days want to wear revealing dresses."

"Dresses? I'd be lucky to get her in a skirt," Kira mumbled.

"What do you mean by that, Kira?" Athrun heard. He had the coordinators' great hearing.

Kira shrugged. He had a nervous grin on his face that made Athrun wonder if anything was wrong. For some reason, Kira acted nervous and jumpy. Every few seconds, Kira glanced at the servants' entrance. Athrun wondered whom he was waiting for? Or what? He began to suspect that Kira was worried about something and from the nervous way he acted while they were still talking about his sister, the problem must have something to do with his sister.

Athrun pushed those feelings away. Whatever it was had nothing to do with him, right? Why should he worry about it? "So where is she?" Athrun asked, trying not to sound so eager, but failing. Athrun had never been much of an actor.

Kira shrugged. For some reason, he was not able to detect Athrun's eagerness. Whether it was because he was distracted or Kira was not a keen observer, Athrun was relieved. "My sister likes coming unnoticed," Kira told Athrun. "If you want to see her, you're going to have to find her."

Athrun's arched his brows. "Kira, I've never met her before. So how am I supposed to know it's her?"

Kira didn't look troubled at all. "You'll know."

Athrun scanned the ballroom. There certainly were a lot of blondes around. How was Kira so sure about that?" For a few minutes, Athrun looked around but finally understood. "She's going to come through the servants' entrance, isn't she?"

Kira froze then gulped. Was he being that obvious? Earlier, he and Cagalli had a fight. She refused to wear the dress chosen for her. She wanted to wear the white Orb uniform. Now he was afraid that she'd come running down the servant's entrance in that infernal uniform. Cagalli was a rebel and she might actually do it, especially now that Mana was busy with Athrun.

Kira chuckled nervously. "My sister likes to make an…ummm…unique entrance, I suppose.

"So, I'm right?" Athrun turned to the servant's entrance again. "I'd like to meet your sister, Kira." He started to walk towards it, but Kira grabbed his arm.

"Athrun, wait!" Kira couldn't let Athrun see her yet. Not until he was sure that she was dressed appropriately. There was nothing much he could do actually even if he did try to stop her. She wouldn't listen to him anyway. He was, after all, the little brother. "That's the servants' entrance and no place for you."

"Ah. Then that means that it is also no place for a princess." He pulled his arm away and started to go again but again Kira blocked him. Athrun groaned. "Out of my way, Kira."

"Why in such a hurry?" Kira tried to push him back to the crowd. "I'll introduce her to you later."

"Yes, why are you in such a hurry, Athrun?" a musical voice said. It sounded like it was right behind them.

Athrun smiled. "Lacus. I see you caught Mr. Pink now."

Lacus giggled and nodded. "Yes, he is so frisky." The Haro flapped its wings again and screamed, "Haro! Haro!" The little thing jumped from Lacus arms again and bounced towards Athrun. It landed in his arms and he tried to control him.

"I think he truly misses you, Athrun," Lacus said coming towards them. "Do you want to keep him for a while? He keeps trying to get away from me lately."

"Ummm…sure?" Athrun studied the little Haro. Maybe it was broken. "Hey, Kira. Did you bring Tori?" No reply. "Kira? Oi, Kira?" He turned to his bestfriend and Kira wasn't exactly listening. He had his head turned away and his cheeks were flushed.

"Kira, what is wrong with you?" Athrun whispered to him.

"Huh? Ummm…nothing."

Lacus looked at the two boys whispering, confused. "Athrun, have I said something wrong?"

Athrun diverted his attention to Lacus, who was looking at them worriedly. "No. You've done nothing wrong, Lacus." He nudged Kira forward. "Lacus, I'd like you to meet a close friend of mine, Kira Yamato. Kira, this is Lacus Clyne."

Lacus curtsied and extended her hand to Kira for a handshake. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Kira."

She took her hand and shook it. His cheeks were still flushed and his smile very nervous. "Likewise, Ms. Clyne. It is an honor to finally meet you."

"Please call me Lacus," she replied.

While Kira was still distracted and talking to Lacus, he took the opportunity to sneak to the servants' entrance. He knew this was sneaky and so unlike him. He couldn't explain why he was doing this. Did he really want to meet her this badly? She was just like all other girls, right? Then he realized that this was not just going to be some girl. This is the girl that he's going to spend the rest of his life with.

Realizing that now scared him. He was too young for marriage and here he was now, engaged to be married in most probably a year. He always believed that marriage should be for love and not political reasons. He wanted to know this Cagalli Yula Athha. He wanted to know this star behind her spotlight…

* * *

Cagalli grumbled and cursed all the way down the servants' entrance stairs. It was so close. She almost got away with wearing her uniform to the ball. On the way down though, she bumped into Kisaka. He was shocked by her choices of wear for a formal ball and he told Mana about it. Mana came running and dragged her back to her room. Mana got her dressed up somehow, but only after a lot of screaming and resistance. 

She tugged on the hem of her traditional Orb evening gown. It was a long gown of pastel green with a white sash in front of it. On her head was a golden tiara. Her father once told her that it had once belonged to her lovely mother. Uzumi Athha proudly told Cagalli that her mother had been as beautiful as she is.

"So wear this crown with the pride befitting of an Athha, my daughter_," _her father had said as he had laid the tiara on her head earlier.

She lifted her chin up. That was exactly what she was going to do. She was an Athha, after all. When she almost reached the bottom of the stairs she slowed down and sneaked down softly. She didn't want the guests to see her coming down through this entrance. It wasn't every day that you saw a princess do that.

She looked left and right. All clear. She didn't know that somebody was already waiting for her…

Cagalli could feel somebody watching her. While scanning the crowd, her eyes met with a blue-haired man from the crowd. Even as she looked away, she could still feel his eyes following her everywhere and the intensity of his gaze.

She was no stranger to the sensation of being watched. She was a public figure after all. It shouldn't matter, right? But it did matter. It mattered to her very much that this particular man was staring at her.

It was better to ignore it. She told herself. He was nothing but a man, right? There were a lot of them around. She could just take her pick, right?

The feeling didn't go away. Even as she mingled among the quests now, she could still feel those green eyes staring behind her. It annoyed her and disturbed her to no end. She wanted to go to that man at one time and demand him exactly what he wanted of her.

She decided later that she wasn't going to give the guy the pleasure of wasting her time. She was just determined to behave that night like the lady she was supposed to be and behave.

She forced herself to forget and she almost did, but then she felt a light tap behind her. She thought at first that it would be Kira. She hadn't seen him all evening. He must have disappeared somewhere but somehow she also had a feeling that maybe he was avoiding her. He was so nervous and jumpy earlier, the reason had to be more than just her clothes. Kisaka was acting odd too. Those two were up to something.

"Kira," she giggled. "Where did you disappear to?" She was surprised to see not her brother's dark purple eyes but a stranger's dark emerald ones. They stared at her softly. She couldn't help but blush. She cursed to herself. She hated it that both; she and Kira blushed very easily.

The man never said a thing or stirred his eyes away from her. Cagalli forced a smile. She had to keep her act together. "May I help you?"

The man smiled lightly held his hand towards her and bowed his head. "May I have this dance, your highness?"

What Cagalli wanted to say was that she'd rather not, but years of etiquette training taught her that it was not a good idea. From the way this guy carried himself to his clothes, this guy screamed VIP. She felt she had no choice but to accept. Not only that, the guy was cute. She liked looking at his deep green eyes and tendrils of his long navy blue hair got in the way of his eyes. She found herself wanting to brush them out of the way. She stopped herself, though. "Act like a lady, act like a lady, act like a lady…" she repeated to herself.

She took his hand and curtsied. "I would love to." What was the harm of just one dance? One dance couldn't change anything.

He led her to the dance floor. The waltz music played. Cagalli had no problems dancing because she was an accomplished dancer. It was part of the training to become a princess. Her feet ached after each lesson almost every time. At times like these, she was grateful for them. She wouldn't repeat that experience again, though.

It was only later that this guy began to creep her out. She took his one hand in hers but then he stroke his other hand in her hair before he took her hand. She decided to dismiss it. It was probably nothing. While they were dancing, he held her hand tight. Almost too tightly…

She chose to enjoy the dance instead of analyzing what this guy was trying to do. She found that he was probably as accomplished in dancing as her. It was either he also took lessons or it just might be possible for someone to be naturally graceful.

"You dance pretty well," she said, trying to strike a conversation.

"Mmmm…" was his reply. It was then that she noticed that his eyes were disconcertingly studying her. It made her nervous now. Was this guy some sort of stalker?

"May I know your name?" she asked innocently. She might tell her brother the name later to ready a restraining order.

"Is it that important to you, your highness?" he asked.

"It is only fair," she argued. "You know my name, sir, but I don't know yours." She mimicked his gaze with hers. "Don't you agree?"

"I see." He held her hand tighter.

"I wish you wouldn't hold my hand so tightly," she said. He was holding her hand too tightly for her taste but what excuse could she give? "My umm…my fiancé will see us."

The man grinned. He seemed amused for some reason. "Your fiancé? Oh, my. Would he hurt me?"

"He would if he thought you were trying to steal his fiancée," she told his as calmly as she could. Years of acting were going to be put some use now. She was going to have to lie to this guy that she was taken to get him to leave her alone.

"You think so?"

She simply nodded. Did this guy understand her just now or what? Why did he act like she said something that amused him.

"Don't you know me at all?" he asked suddenly.

She shook her head.

"Very well, your highness. My name is…"

Suddenly, the orchestra stopped playing and Cagalli noticed that Kisaka was on stage and carrying a microphone. "Attention!" The bodyguard's voice boomed in the speakers. "May I have your attention please? I have an announcement to make from his highness, Lord Uzumi Athha."

"From father?" Cagalli thought. "I wonder what it is…" Then it hit her. Oh, no. Kisaka couldn't be thinking of announcing _the_ news, could he? She had to get out of there. She was really going to kill Kira now. He knew and he didn't tell her. No wonder he was in hiding.

"I'm going to kill that Kira," she grumbled.

"What?" The guy beside her still held her hand pretty tightly.

"I have to go…" She racked her brain for an excuse. "…to the bathroom!"

He stopped her from leaving. "Can't you stay until after the announcement?" She tried to pry her hand from his, but his grip was probably made of iron. He wouldn't move.

"No, so let go." She tugged her hand, but now she felt that it was safe to conclude that this guy was a coordinator. "What do you want from me?" she demanded. "Let me go!"

He remained quiet, but never let go.

"We are proud to inform you, good people of Orb, that our very own princess is engaged!" Two spotlights turned on began circling around the room searching. It was searching for her that was for sure. There was a chorus of _oohs_, _ahs_ and _congratulations_. Oh, my goodness. Did they really think that she'd actually go on with it?

"She is engaged to the PLANTS Red Knight, Athrun Zala!" This caused even more applause.

Then both spotlights stopped at them. The crowd applauded and congratulated them. The person beside her had just nodded and said thank you, then it finally hit her. "No…it…can't…be…"

He nodded his head and took both hands in his. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Good evening, Ms. Cagalli Yula Athha. My name is Athrun Zala…"

* * *

**Listening to:** A variety of Anime CDs 

**Mood:** Drained… ZzzzzZZZzzzZZZzzz

**Working on: "**Summer School" chapter 7 and trying to write both, "Fighting Spirits" and "His Possessive Nature." Takes so long to write…


	5. Chapter 5

**Tsubame:** WhEEEEeeee…I'm finally continuing this story after so many months. I'm having trouble writing new fics because this one story is taking up my time. I decided to write "His Possessive Nature" first. Fighting Spirits can wait a little longer.

I hope you don't mind that I gave Kira the spotlight in this chapter. After this, he will disappear for a while. Please be patient Athrun will have his time in the spotlight soon… GAROWYN, THANKS FOR BETA-EDITTING AGAIN! You're the best!

**I want to thank all those who reviewed!** You guys are so supportive! **glomp** : Feminist1991, IYGU, -boos-, Sunflower Seeds, Cari-Akira (of course!), animemistress419, kenshinlover2002, Vigorian-Asakura, Kitty-Kat900820, asga, ANONYMOUS-gsd, Garowyn (never complete without her), Rayar, PINKSISA, karen41, athcaga and The Angels' Princess!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny or even Gundam Seed Eternity. If I did own the third series, it would probably be chaos or it will go somewhat like this. I hope you like it.

* * *

"**Double Identities"**

**By Tsubame Ongaku**

**Beta-read and edited by: Garowyn**

* * *

**Summary**: Athrun is engaged to Orb's perfect princess, Cagalli Yula Attha. He obediently accepts his fate but one day he met a fiery beauty named, Eulla. She is everything the princess is not but why does he still find himself falling in love with her?

* * *

**A/N:** If it is in italic, that is a flashback… hehhehhee….

* * *

**Chapter 5: The two sides of a coin**

* * *

"I don't care what you have to do!" Cagalli screamed at the trembling guard. "Get Kira in here, now!" 

"Y---yes, ma'am!" The guard gave her a salute and went running out the door. Cagalli had that effect on most of the guards. They fear her anger more than they fear tornadoes and earthquakes.

Cagalli sighed to herself and dropped tiredly onto her bed. She stared at the ceiling for a while. She frowned as she remembered the events that took place that night. "I'm getting married to an even bigger peacock than Yuuna." She clenched her fists angrily. "At first I thought that there was no bigger peacock than Yuuna. I was proven wrong."

She remembered the way those green eyes had looked at her so intently. "I have to admit, though," she thought grudgingly. "He is the cuter peacock."

There was a knock at the door. Cagalli knew immediately that it was Kira. She could always sense if it was him at the door at certain times. "Come in, Kira!"

The brunette coordinator hesitantly entered her room. He was smiling nervously because he knew that he was really in trouble, now. "Hi, Cagalli. Great party, huh?"

Cagalli stood up and folded her arms in front of her. Her hair was a mess and she was still dressed in the pastel green gown she had on earlier. The tiara was on her make-up table. She had carelessly thrown it there out of anger. How she hated being an Athha at that moment.

Kira could see from that frown that Cagalli wasn't at all happy. He gulped. Kira had tried to tell Kisaka to delay the announcement for a few more days to give Cagalli time to accept the circumstances. Kisaka said he couldn't because he had specific instructions from the representative not to delay it. Now, Kira was going to suffer for it.

"Kira, what was that?" she demanded. "Why wasn't I informed that you were going to announce_ that_ tonight?"

"Kisaka told me not to tell you," he replied. "He said you would've tried to find ways to stop it. I have to agree with him. You might even try to tamper with the speakers, if you knew."

Cagalli sighed. Kisaka and Kira knew her too well. Yes, she would've done that among other things to stop that announcement to delay it for a few days and give her time to think how she as going to get out of it. "Kira, how could you?" she whined. "You left me in the ballroom all alone! Where have you been anyway?"

Kira blushed a bright red color. "I've been with Miss Clyne. I gave her a…ummm…tour around the gardens."

Cagalli's jaw dropped and broke into a grin. "Miss Clyne? Are we talking about _the _Lacus Clyne?" His blush became redder and Cagalli got her answer. "She's the singer from the PLANTS that you admired, right?"

Kira coughed but didn't answer. It was better if he just changed the subject. "Cagalli, I will be going away for a while again."

Cagalli's face fell. Her brother just got back after three days of absence. She knew she should smile, though. Kira got guilty easily and sometimes this got in the way of his job. So, she forced herself to smile. "Oh, that's too bad. Why? What is it this time?"

Kira shrugged nonchalantly, but he, too, felt sad about the thought of leaving when he had just returned home. "It's a long story."

Nervously, Cagalli walked towards her make-up table and sat down. She took out her jewelry box and began taking off her earrings and putting them into the box. "How many days are you going to be gone this time?" Kira was usually only gone for days.

"This time it is different, Cagalli," Kira whispered softly. "I will be gone a bit longer."

"Oh," was all she could reply.

"I will be gone for a few months this time." He walked up behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry. I just got home and now I'm leaving. I feel like an idiot."

She took his hand in hers and shook her head as she looked at him through the mirror. "Don't be. This is your job and I have mine." She rolled her eyes and chuckled good-naturedly. "The difference is that my job is not as yours. Your job is to protect father and me and my people. My job?" She held up her tiara to his face. "My job…is sitting here and looking pretty. I'm so pathetic."

Kira hugged her affectionately like any brother would hug his sister. Seventeen years of separation made no difference on their closeness. "You're not pathetic."

"You're just saying that," she grumbled. "I don't do anything, Kira! The truth is…I'm getting sick of being this _perfect _princess." She looked out the window and stared longingly at the bright lights of the city of Orb. "I want to be out there for once and be myself."

Kira frowned. Whenever Cagalli said something like that it wasn't good. "Cagalli, you aren't thinking what I think you are thinking, are you?"

"Ummm…" She pretended to think for a moment. "No?"

"Cagalli, do you know how dangerous it is for you to just go out?" Kira reminded her. She knew, actually. Kira or Kisaka never failed to remind her almost everyday. She rolled her eyes again and remembered a year ago. Kira hadn't acted like that before. Cagalli proposed that Kira must have caught the _Kisaka virus_. It is a virus that turns any normal and healthy person to a paranoid and overprotective individual. It was either this or that Kira never got over the time she was kidnapped by thugs when she tried to escape from her bodyguards.

She was fine. She knew what to do and was rescued in less than four hours. She got a very long scolding from Kisaka and then from Kira. After that incident, Kira took the position of Head of Security. She had an impossible time of escaping ever since. Kira always seemed to know what she was planning and was always one step ahead of her.

"You're not planning something while I'll be away, are you?" he asked, suspiciously.

She crossed her fingers behind her and smiled innocently. "Perish the thought! Of course not, brother."

Kira was far from convinced. "Just to be sure, I will tell Kisaka to double the security around you while I'm away." He took out his cell phone and began dialing Kisaka's number. It was busy. "I'll call him later." He shrugged. "Just keep out of trouble, okay?"

"What makes you think that'd I'd actually start trouble?"

"Remember the last time?" he said. "…And the time before that? And the time before that?" He ruffled her hair. "Just keep out of trouble please, Cagalli. Stay inside."

"You worry too much, Kira," she muttered. "You're no fun anymore."

Kira grinned teasingly. "Promise me that you'll not give Kisaka any trouble while I'm gone."

She rested her chin on her hands. "I promise, but I won't promise to like it."

"Good girl. " He ruffled her hair again and was about to leave.

"Kira?" she called.

"Yes?" he answered, his hand already on the doorknob.

"Can we talk some more?" she asked. "When are you leaving?"

"Tonight," he said sadly. "I need to do some packing, but…I can get one of the butlers to do that, if you want." He, too, wanted to spend some time with his sister before his unexpected departure. The reason behind this departure, though, he knew he couldn't tell her. Not unless he wanted to get her involved in something dangerous. It was his job to prevent that.

"That would be great!" she exclaimed and plopped on her bed. Her $10,000 gown was ruined, but she didn't care. "I'll call them right away!" She picked up her service phone and called the butlers. She told them to prepare Master Kira's things for his trip.

Kira watched her guiltily. She really cared about him. She was an only child before and everything was given to her at the snap of a finger.Then when her mother died in that tragic shuttle accident, she forgot about it.

He noticed how different she was from the first time he met her. Here she was, now, dressed in a rumpled gown and sprawled lazily on her bed. The first time they met she was in a white sundress and a wide sunhat and sipping tea like the perfect lady in the patio. He felt uncomfortable just sitting beside her. He didn't know what to talk about to a girl like her. All he knew were mobile suits and the latest news. It didn't seem like a good topic for one such as her. In short, it was an awkward and quiet tea. It was only later did he found out that Cagalli Yula Athha was more than the pretty face in magazines.

_He was looking for the bathroom on his first night in the mansion. He was lost. He grumbled about why the Athha mansion had to be so huge. He somehow found his way to the basement where they trained the guards. Suddenly heard voices in a training room. It was the training room for mobile suit pilots. _

_Inside, he saw somebody working one of the machines. It was late so it seemed very odd. These machines were like video games except it had a virtual reality system that made the battles inside the game seem almost real. Kira couldn't see the face of the person since it was hidden inside the machine's virtual helmet, but Kira decided to watch him instead. It just might prove interesting._

_The player was amazing. He scored higher than most of the guards Kira saw that morning. He piloted the machine with the ease of a professional. Kira wondered if he was one of the new trainees. "That's amazing!" Kira praised the pilot. "You must do this often."_

_The person said nothing. Instead, he pointed to Kira and then the machine next to him. _

_Kira watched this with surprise. "What? You want me to pilot that one?"_

_The mysterious pilot just nodded. _

"_Is this a challenge?" Kira asked. This guy was brave to challenge him. Everybody already knew that he was a coordinator. Unless this guy was a coordinator, too, the chances of winning were slim. He nodded with consent. "I accept this challenge."_

_Kira could see the challenger's mouth break into a grin. Kira ignored it and readied himself in the machine beside his. Kira planned to give this guy a game to remember and he wasn't about to go easy on him. _

"_Are you ready?" he asked as he donned the helmet and accessed himself into the game. He saw the challenger nod and the game was on. Kira knew the guy was good, but he never expected that he would give him a run for him money. The challenger had no trouble at all maneuvering his mobile suit. _

_Kira had to admit that the game wasn't as easy as he thought. He could barely move and block the enemies around him but somehow he managed. He had to think fast or else he would lose. He changed a few of the configurations of the mobile suit to be compatible to his calculations. He typed fast and at the same time barely getting away from attacks in all sides. _

_The challenger already made took down nine. If he wanted to win, he had to catch up soon. Finally, he typed the last configuration, then the mobile suit came to life. He managed to make five hits in one blow of his katana-like weapon. He shot down two more with his long-range laser gun. He needed to catch up. _

_The battle was fierce and both competitors gave a close fight. Suddenly they tied to a score of twenty and twenty. In this challenge, the first to get a thirty wins. They needed just ten more…_

"_Twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four," Kira counted. Twenty-five, twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine…"_

_There was only one enemy left to kill. The one who kills it first would win. The challenger aimed and fired his laser. The gun failed. It was out of power. _

_Kira smiled. "I guess luck is in my side today." With one last blast of his gun, Kira shot down the enemy. _

_Game over…_

_Kira took off his helmet and gave a victory yell. He then gave his opposition a thumbs-up. "Good game!"_

"_Yes, I have to agree," came the reply. "I was so close." _

"_Wait a minute." Kira's eyes widened in surprise. "Are you a…"_

"…_girl?" the person finished for him. The pilot took off the helmet and shook her hair free. Blonde hair came tumbling down. "That was a poor excuse of a win, though. You won just because my gun ran out of power."_

"_You….you're…Miss Athha?" Kira was pointing at her with a shaking hand. This was the lady he had tea with that afternoon? _

"_What?" She was grinning evilly. "Haven't you seen a princess pilot one of these things before?" _

Cagalli saw him watching her. He had a lost look in his face. "Kira, what?" she asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing really," he said. "I just can't get over how different you are from the elegant princess you always play in public."

Rolling her eyes, she groaned. "I get that a lot." Then she suddenly grew serious. She brought her legs towards her and wrapped her arms around them. "I'm getting married to somebody who doesn't know a thing about me, Kira."

Kira looked at her sadly. He could understand what she meant. She was getting married to a stranger, who knew nothing about her, but what can be read in magazines. "Kira? What if he doesn't love…the real me?" she asked.

"She's scared," Kira thought. He couldn't blame her. There was much to fear of the unknown. Athrun only knew Cagalli from what he'd read. Kira noticed the magazines Athrun carried, when he picked him up at the spaceport. The magazines all had Cagalli in the cover. These magazines were not reliable. For example, one magazine said that Cagalli's favorite color was pink. The truth is that she loathed pink and her favorite color was green.

"He'll love you," Kira assured her. He held her hand and gave it a squeeze. Kira never told her that he liked her better as the tomboy than the princess. The princess was untouchable and unreachable. As the little tomboy, she was warm, open and fun. "I know Athrun. He will love you."

"You're just saying that because you're my brother," she grumbled. "I bet you like the elegant me better!"

Kira sighed with frustration. Cagalli was always like that. She always tried to bring herself down. She insisted that people like the princess better than the real her.

"Cagalli." He took a coin from his purse and began tossing it in the air. "Did you know that you're like this coin?" The coin's heads faced up. "There are two sides of you."

Cagalli followed the coin with her eyes. She just watched it as it flipped and tossed in Kira's hand. "What made you say that, Kira?"

"The heads," he said, showing her the coin. "It is the elegant lady side of you that we see in public. She goes to premiers, conferences and parties with a perfect smile on your face. This side, the title _princess _suits you. You're virtually untouchable and unreachable." He chuckled. "Sometimes when people comment to me about how elegant you are, it gives me the shivers. They should see you when you're angry."

"Are you trying to imply something, Yamato?" she warned.

He ignored her. Kira flipped the coin again and it showed tails. "This is the other you. The one I and a few others see."

Cagalli gave him a blank look. She was thinking that maybe working had friend his brain because he was talking nonsense again. "Are you okay, Kira?"

"This is the tomboyish, stubborn, hotheaded you ." He ignored her again. "The complete polar opposite of the other side of the coin." He pocketed the coin and shrugged. "But someday, Cagalli, you have to choose which side you're going to take. Unless, someone is ready to fall in love with two people."

She thought about this. Her brother had a point but there was something else that she wanted to know. "Brother, which side of me do you like better?"

Kira smiled, but instead of answering, he took out the coin and flipped it to her bed. The coin showed…

"Tails?" Cagalli asked. Maybe he was mistaken. That meant that he liked the weird her. "Are you sure about that?"

Her dark-haired brother merely shrugged in reply. "Oh, you know the answer. Why did you bother to ask?" He turned the doorknob and stepped out but before closing the door he said, "Heads or tails doesn't matter, sis. I just love you as you." He left Cagalli puzzled as he stepped out of the bedroom.

* * *

Kira got went to Athrun's room next. When he got there, Athrun was plopped on the sofa with his tie undone, jacket off and eyes closed sleepily. His eyes automatically opened, when Kira entered. Seeing it was only his friend, he relaxed a bit. 

"Hey, Kira," Athrun greeted, not getting up. "I wasn't expecting you. What brings you here?"

Kira's face was grim. The news he brought was grave and he had no time to joke with his best friend. "Athrun, Lacus told me not to trouble you with this, but I think there is something you should know."

Athrun grew serious. "Lacus? Kira, did something happen?"

Kira sat down on the chair opposite to Athrun. They needed to talk. "Athrun, somebody tried to kill Lacus tonight." Kira saw Athrun's hands clenched so angrily that he was shaking. "She's safe now. I personally took her home and that is why I disappeared at the party."

"Any suspects?"

"No." Kira folded his arms and shook his head. "We're still investigating. Somebody wants her dead." Kira remembered while touring Lacus in their gardens; at first he heard the rustling of the bushes then the clicking of a gun. Before he knew it, he was pushing Lacus to the ground and keeping her from a fatal gunshot to the head.

Kira burned with anger as he remembered how those sick people surrounded them with all their guns directed at them. His eyes had become different. They became dark and blank but filled with hate. It was the dreaded SEED mode. He was able to fight them off. Lacus was uninjured, but a hidden knife of one assassins wounded Kira's hand. The knife was meant for Lacus. Kira killed the man instantly.

"She told you not to tell me?" Athrun asked smoothly. "Why am I not surprised?"

"She didn't want to worry you," Kira replied. "She meant well. And…Athrun, there is another thing that you should know."

Athrun dropped his head to his hands. "What?"

"I think you should know that I'll be gone for a few months." Kira waited for a reaction, when there was none, he continued. "I will be taking care of her security."

Athrun shook his head. "No. I can do that."

"Athrun, I don't think you should. You just got here and besides." Kira folded his arms. "You should use this time to bond with my sister." Kira remembered his conversation with Cagalli earlier.

"_Kira? What if he doesn't love…the real me?" she asked. _

"She's afraid, Athrun," he whispered. "She's getting married to a total stranger."

Kira saw the surprised expression on Athrun's face. Athrun bit his lip nervously. "Ummm….Kira, I think I scared your sister…a bit tonight." Kira's eyes widen in surprise. "I just wanted to know if she's timid." He wrinkled his nose. "You know what I found out, Kira? She is…"

Kira didn't say anything at first. He just stared at Athrun as if not sure what to do next, then slowly a smile crept up his face. "Timid? Cagalli?" He suddenly broke into a fit of laughter. "Are you sure we're talking about the same person here? Cagalli timid? Oh, how I wish!"

"Kira, I really don't see what is so funny."

Kira stood up and patted his friend's shoulder. "You and her are going to get along quite well."

Kira then slipped his hands into his pants' pockets. Before he did, Athrun saw the bandages in his right hand. Athrun was sure he hadn't seen that earlier that night. "Kira, what happened to your---"

Before he could finish, Kira took a look at his watch. "Oh, no. It's late and I still have a lot to do. I'm leaving tonight or as soon as possible." He sighed, but then frowned. "Athrun, please take care of my sister while I'm gone."

"What?"

"Kisaka is a very busy man. He doesn't have the time to watch her."

Athrun shrugged. "That shouldn't be any problem. She doesn't look like much trouble."

Kira didn't answer. It would be better if Athrun got to know Cagalli on his own. "You'll know soon enough, Athrun." Before leaving, he added, "Don't be fooled by her, Athrun. Don't make my mistake. There is more to her than a cute face."

* * *

**Tsubame:** I think I should concentrate on one fic before making a new one. I promised myself that I would not leave a fic unfinished. I will finish Double Identities no matter what! I guess my other stories are going to have to wait for a while. They won't disappear. 

**Listening to:** Yu-gi-oh soundtrack… WhhhhEEEEeeee…YAMI YUGI is love!

**Mood**: Hyper!WWWWHHHHHHHEEEeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEe……

**Working on:** "Summer School," Chapter 7 and Chapter 6 of Double Identities.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tsubame:** Well, Kira is gone… Athrun and Cagalli have the spotlight for this chapter. I really have bad luck with computers. My diskette broke! The reason why this update took so long was because my diskette broke. I had to rewrite everything all over again…sigh. I think this is the fourth or fifth time this happened…

**Thank you for the reviews, everyone. They made me so happy. **Lac-le, Sweet-little-lily, Chikyo, ChErRyBlOsSoMs-FlOwErOfDeAtH, Rayar, XGMF X-19A Infinite Justice, Elda Aranel, The Angel's Princess, asga, Garowyn, Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan, Kitty-Kat90013820, animemistress419, IYGU, Vigorian-Asakura, Kandida, SacredBlade, -boos-, daisukiasu'n'caga, Cari-Akira (glad you like it!), The Jackle, ANONYMOUS-gsd, asucags, Feminist1991, PINKSISA (I will be looking forward for another chance to chat with you again. ), Silver Water 7, Kageharu Kaco (How is it so far?), kenshinlover2002...I haven't been replying because I'm having trouble logging in with my computer. I hope you understand.

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to Nadia (garowyn), Cari-Akira and ANONYMOUS-gsd. I hope you like it! **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny or even Gundam Seed Eternity. If I did own the third series, it would probably be chaos. wink. Or create a big hit! I hope you like it.

* * *

"**Double Identities"**

**By Tsubame Ongaku**

* * *

**Summary**: Athrun is engaged to Orb's perfect princess, Cagalli Yula Attha. He obediently accepts his fate but one day he met a fiery beauty named, Eulla. She is everything the princess is not but why does he still find himself falling in love with her?

* * *

**A/N:** If it is in italic, that is a flashback… hehhehhee…. 

-Nicol, Rusty, Tolle and Miguel are alive in this fic btw. I didn't want to go through the trouble of making more OCs so OK! I think most people will appreciate it better if I made it this way…

* * *

**Chapter 6: Eulla Hibiki**

* * *

_Kira then slipped his hands into his pants' pockets. Before he did, Athrun saw the bandages in his right hand. Athrun was sure he hadn't seen that earlier that night. "Kira, what happened to your---"_

_Before he could finish, Kira took a look at his watch. "Oh, no. It's late and I still have a lot to do. I'm leaving tonight or as soon as possible." He sighed, but then frowned. "Athrun, please take care of my sister while I'm gone." _

"_What?"_

"_Kisaka is a very busy man. He doesn't have the time to watch her." _

_Athrun shrugged. "That shouldn't be any problem. She doesn't look like much trouble."_

_Kira didn't answer. It would be better if Athrun got to know Cagalli on his own. "You'll know soon enough, Athrun." Before leaving, he added, "Don't be fooled by her, Athrun. Don't make my mistake. There is more to her than a cute face." _

* * *

Athrun was exhausted and was hoping for a whole morning of relaxation. He was invited to have tea with Miss Athha that afternoon, so he wanted to take advantage of his free morning. He had no responsibilities whatsoever since his father insisted that he focused on his engagement. 

He had wanted to see his fiancée that morning but Mana shook her head no. He asked why and she said, _"She has three important interviews to attend this morning. She will be busy. You are free to join her for tea later though." _

That was it. He agreed to have 'tea' with her. The last thing he was expecting was a wake-up call…from who else but…

"Dearka?" Athrun groaned as he answered the phone that early morning. It was ringing off the hook. He finally became annoyed, so he answered it. "Dearka Elsman, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Huh?" Athrun could almost see Dearka glancing at his watch to look at the time. "It's 7:30. What's wrong, Zala? You're usually awake at this time?" Dearka Elsman, tall, dark, blonde and his teammate in the old Le Creusset team. Rau Le Creusset disappeared suddenly though, but the team stayed together.

Athrun buried his face in his pillow before answering. He was in no mood to talk to his teammate. "Dearka, I went to a party last night. Don't you think I need some rest after that?"

"What was that, Zala?" Dearka asked. "I can't hear you. Your voice sounds muffled."

"What do you want, Dearka?" Athrun gave a huge yawn, not really caring what the blonde wanted from him. "Get straight to the point, so I can go back to sleep." He wasn't about to give up his bed for nothing.

"We heard that you got yourself engaged! Congratulations!" Dearka laughed heartily. "I can't wait to meet this lucky girl!"

"Dearka, you're stalling." Athrun yawned again and closed his eyes again, prepared to go back to sleep. "What are you up to?"

Dearka chuckled proudly like he did something amazing. Athrun really doubted it though. Most likely, whatever Dearka was planning, was just more trouble for him. Athrun was now used to cleaning up after him. "Athrun, we're here! The whole team is here! We've come to celebrate this engagement with you!"

Athrun yawned. What the blonde said barely got his attention. "That's nice. Would you----" He finally understood what Dearka said after that. His mouth dropped open. He was half praying that what he was saying could not be true. "What! You all are here? In---in---Orb?" He exclaimed and sat up, finally fully awake.

"Yup!" came the reply. Athrun was afraid of that.

"By everyone, do you mean…"

"Yzak, Rusty, Miguel, Nicol and your truly," he told Atrhun. "We got permission to come to Orb. Guess what, when we got here, the superiors gave us orders to work as extra security measures for the palace." Dearka gave a victory yell. "Isn't this great? You'll be seeing more of us until your wedding."

Athrun certainly felt like screaming now. Instead, he just said, "You don't say…"

"We're planning to paint the town red today," Dearka exclaimed. Somebody suddenly yelled in the background. Athrun thought it was safe to say that it was Yzak. He was complaining about how he ever talked him into coming to Orb in the first place. "Well, Athrun. I hope you can be ready in thirty minutes. We'll pick you up. See yah!"

"No wait! Dearka---" he shouted frantically but Dearka already hung up. Athrun sighed tiredly as he too returned the phone to its receiver. Again, he plopped back to his comfortable pillows. "Why me?"

* * *

He was dressed in his jeans, green shirt and brown jacket and ready by the time the butler came to him, telling him that his "guests" have arrived. Without warning the whole Le Creusset team came barging in to his room. They were still dressed in their red, Elite ZAFT uniforms. Most of them were quite smug about wearing those uniforms. The butler wasn't at all pleased with the rowdy guests arrival. It only meant that he had a lot more to lean when they left. 

"Hey, Zala. Did you have a good morning?" Dearka greeted, winking. Dearka Elsman, he was a good friend of Athrun's but sometimes he acts like such a clown. He had dark, tanned skin and nice blonde hair. He could also be quite charming, if he wanted to. He likes to tease people especially Athrun and young Nicol for having soft spots for Naturals.

Athrun ran his hand through his still uncombed hair. "I was having a good morning until some numbskull called me to go out and cutting me off from my sleep."

"Awww…Athrun. Is this anyway to greet your friends? Don't be like that." Dearka punched Athrun lightly on the shoulder. "It isn't everyday that you get yourself engaged."

Athrun sighed and turned to the other members. "Did he put you all up to this?"

Yzak Joule shrugged. "I didn't want to come to this planet but orders are orders." Then he snorted. "How unfortunate of you to get yourself a NATURAL fiancée." Yzak Joule, silver-haired and quite handsome. He was very arrogant, vain and usually joined Dearka's teasing. He didn't have such high regard on Naturals

Rusty smiled and shrugged. "You know Dearka. Of course he did." He turned to Dearka. "I told you we should have called first before barging in like this." Rusty MacKenzie, with his flaming hair and boy-next-door smile, he's always sent temperatures rising for the fairer sex. He was the rational part of the group and always thought things through before acting.

Dearka looked at him confused. "What are you talking about? We did call."

"I meant an early warning and I didn't mean it to be early morning." Rusty chuckled. "I don't think Athrun here appreciated our little wake up call."

Athrun rolled his eyes. "Really?" he drawled, rolling his eyes. "How did you know?"

Nicol Amarfi laughed, good-naturedly. "We're sorry for the intrusion." His eyes suddenly shown in excitement, "Did you see that Grand Piano downstairs? It was even bigger than mine. It is incredible." Nicol, the pale green-haired boy was the youngest member of the Le Creusset team but that didn't mean he was weak. He joined ZAFT despite his age due his love for the PLANTS. He was a gentle boy that prefers to spend time in the piano making exquisite music rather than hanging around Mobile suits.

Athrun shrugged. "Mana, the princess's maid told me that the princess could play three instruments. The piano, the harp but she refused to tell me what the third instrument is." He touched his chin, deep at thought. "I find it quite odd."

That was a good move in Mana's part since third instrument happened to be the electric guitar. That is a little secret though…sssshhhh…

Miguel Aiman was just leaning against the door watching them and saying nothing. He a nice guy but very arrogant. At that moment, his eyes were laughing. Not that Athrun could blame him. This was getting ridiculous.

"Oh, Athrun. We have a present for you by the way," Nicol said taking out a package from his duffel bag. Athrun thanked him and took it. It wasn't much. It was a rectangular shaped package, wrapped in brown paper and strings.

He then looked at his friends and saw that they were all carrying very large bags. These guys weren't kidding when they said that they were going to be around for a while. He was going to have to accept it.

He shook the package. "What is it?" he asked.

"Open it!" Dearka was grinning strangely. Athrun began to suspect something behind the gift. He knew Dearka and he doubted that he didn't plan something.

He might as well open the thing though. He wasn't in the mood to beat around the bush. Slowly, he untied the strings and took away the wrapping. "A…a…camera?"

They suddenly applauded. Athrun had a feeling that they were mocking him. Why in the world did they give him a camera? Was there a bomb in there that he didn't know about it?

"Don't you like it Athrun," Nicol asked. His smile turned to worry when Athrun didn't smile at their gift. "I thought you would like it. It's the newest model and it's digital too."

Athrun forced a smile. "No, I love it. I'm just curious. Why a camera?"

Dearka scratched his head nervously. "We heard that your fiancée was cute, so we thought that a camera was perfect for taking all the pictures you want."

Athrun inspected their present. Even he had to admit that it was an amazing camera. He never thought himself as a photographer but maybe he should use the time to see if he was. "…and the fact that you want to see her has nothing to do with this choice?"

There was a guilty silence in the air except for Yzak though. He contributed for paying for it but had nothing to do with the actual purchase. Dearka and the others talked him into helping with the financial stuff.

"Well," Athrun said, straightening the collar of his jacket. "I'm dressed and ready. Where do you guys plan to take me?"

"Awww…Athrun. The party starts later." Dearka began dragging Athrun out. The others followed. "First on the schedule is that we take a tour of Orb. It's our first visit here and we don't want to waste it." He winked. "We begin our duties in a few days."

"May I ask why ZAFT sent you guys?" Athrun still couldn't understand what they were doing in Orb. "I mean, why would they send the ZAFT Elites just for protecting a princess?"

"A very important princess don't forget, Zala," Yzak huffed. "We don't understand this either. We're just following orders." He then folded his arms, "I can't believe that we've been reduced to protecting Naturals."

Miguel patted his friend's shoulder. "Hey, Joule. Cheer up! Look in the bright side. We got to hang in such an awesome Mansion."

"If you insist on touring the city, may I suggest something?" Athrun stopped.

"Sure, what is it?" Rusty asked.

"Would you guys change out of those uniforms?" Athrun pointed at what they were wearing. "I don't think that it is a good idea that you run around Orb in those. It will catch too much attention."

The men stared at Athrun for a moment before then inspecting their uniforms. "He's right," Nicol sighed. "Well, Athrun. Lead the way to our quarters."

* * *

"I'm going to kill them," Athrun grumbled as he walked up the steps of the Athha Mansion. He just returned from his little outing with his team. His limbs were numb, his back was aching and his feet were killing him. He was lucky to get away from them by telling them about his appointment for tea with the princess. 

"_Sure, we understand but after your tea we still have a lot to see," Dearka winked. "I heard the discos here are out of this world."_

Sometimes Athrun thought Dearka was from out of this world. Dearka had dragged them all around…the amusement park. Yes, an amusement park. He said that he wanted to ride everything. Everyone in the team put their foot down, when Dearka dragged them to the tunnel of love. They were relieved to find out he was only kidding…

"Master Zala," the butler bowed. "Miss Athha is expecting you. She says that she will see you in the gardens."

"Ummm…can she wait a few minutes?" Athrun asked. "I was hoping to change into something else before meeting her."

The butler shook his head in reply. "Her highness is expecting you now. She can't afford to waste time. She has another appointment in an hour."

Athrun nodded. "I understand. Please lead the way."

The butler led the way to the gardens and the back of the property. Athrun never had a chance to venture there. Now that he had, he couldn't help but think that it was incredible. There were flowers of every kind he could think off but one thing he observed though is that the owners seem to be fond of roses. Roses of every color can be found there. There were roses of pink, yellow, white and especially red. There were more red roses than any other flower in the garden.

Athrun was awed. He took his camera and began taking pictures. He took pictures of the purple irises, bright yellow sunflowers and the sweet-smelling roses. He was happily taking pictures until he suddenly spotted a lone figure in the middle of the red roses. He aimed his camera and zoomed in…he gasped…

It was a girl with shoulder-length blonde hair decorated in red ribbons and dressed in a pure white sundress. She had a bouquet of red roses in her arms and eyes closed as the wind blew her hair softly.

Athrun's finger froze on the button. He just stared at the vision through his camera's lenses. "Beautiful…" he thought. He never thought he'd ever seen anything so beautiful. He shook his head and forced himself to wake up from his trance and took the picture. This caused a flash and the lady slowly opened her eyes.

"Who's there?" she asked, looking around suspiciously.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," Athrun answered nervously. "Did the flash bother you?"

The young woman smiled and shook her head. "No, I was just surprised." She walked towards him and held out her hand. "We meet again, Mister Zala."

Athrun finally recognized her. "Lady Athha, I'm sorry. I didn't recognize you." He took her hand in his but instead of shaking it as she expected, he kissed it softly. "You look even more beautiful than usual, my lady." This won a blush from her.

She withdrew her hand and shook her head, laughing lightly. "I have heard that Athrun Zala was a charmer. I see the rumors prove true."

Athrun grinned. "Your information is quite false. I assure you, my lady. I have only said this to you and only you." He looked around the scenery. "I see you have an attachment to red roses."

She laughed, heartily; the first Athrun ever saw from her and couldn't help thinking that she indeed had a beautiful laugh. "No, but my father does. People used to call me the Desert Rose. Ever since then, my father flooded this place with roses."

While she laughed, Athrun took away the flash and snapped stolen pictures of her. Any angle Athrun used made her look beautiful. She had a beautiful smile and Athrun wondered with she never signed up to be a model. She noticed him taking pictures, then stopped laughing and frowned.

It was Athrun's turn to blush. It was wrong taking pictures of her yet he still did. He couldn't help himself. "I…I'm sorry," he mumbled, putting the camera away.

At first, it almost looked like she was going to blow a casket but then she took a deep breath and calmed down. "That is okay," she assured him, she was smiling again. "I was just surprised. Shall we begin our tea?"

She led him to a table with two chairs. Already, the tea was served and ready for the two of them. Cagalli took a deep breath to calm herself down. This was not going to be the first time she had tea with a man yet this man made her nervous in ways nobody else did. This bothered her. As princess, she must remain calm and collected.

"I have heard a lot of your accomplishments, Mister Zala," she made a mock salute. "I salute you."

"Thank you…"

"Do you really want to marry me, Mister Zala?" she asked without warning. This had shocked Athrun. What made her ask such a question?" "I mean it. Do you really want to marry me? I ask you now, what do you want? Answer me without the thought of politics and duties…I just want to know."

Athrun was speechless. That was one question that he was not expecting. As he watched her, she looked so calm…and composed. Athrun's eye then drifted towards her hands. He was surprised to see them shivering…it wasn't from the cold. It was a warm morning.

Cagalli took a deep breath. _"It was now or never,"_ she thought. This was just something she needed to know.

"You really are selfless person, you know that?" Athrun replied, chuckling. "I bet you can't help but be selfless."

Her eyes grew wide with surprise at her fiancé's answer.

Athrun watched her, smiling at her reaction. "I know you don't want to marry me, your highness. I know you're scared. It even surprised me that you still want to go through with it."

Cagalli blushed and looked away. It was true. She didn't want to marry him and it also surprised her that she was going through with it. Her father gave her two choices: one was to marry Yuuna Roma Seiran and the other was to marry Athrun Zala, a complete stranger from the PLANTs.

Cagalli was stubborn and normally even her father couldn't tell her what to do. But when her father starts saying, "…it is for our people…" she turned into jelly. She knew she couldn't break the engagement yet she wanted to know if he wanted to marry her. Shecould get a heartbreaking answer like **no** but she still wanted to know.

Athrun stood up from his chair and walked towards her side of the table. He bent on one knee and took her hand in his and kissed it. The lady blushed and brought a flush to her cheeks. "Cagalli Yula Athha, I would honored if I may have you as my wife." He brought out a ring from his pocket. "I believe that this marriage will work."

Cagalli didn't know what to say. Was there hope for them? Could she learn to love him? Could he learn to love her? Or will these all only lead to disappointment. "I don't know if this will work."

"Please may I have your hand in marriage?" He stared at her with much intensity. She just closed her eyes, needing to think. She couldn't do that while looking into his eyes. His eyes distracted her too much. "May I kiss you?" he whispered.

She opened her eyes in surprise. He looked very serious. His eyes not blinking as he awaited her answer. She took a deep breath and nodded. He grinned. "You're beautiful, your highness."

"Call me Caga---" but before she could finish. He met her lips with hers and all other thought disappeared after that.

* * *

After her tea with Athrun Zala, she had another television interview and he said he had an appointment with his friends. 

"_I want to meet these friends of yours," she told him. _

"_I don't think so," he replied, shaking his head. "They're a bit…rowdy." _

"_I don't care." She stood up. "Invite them for tea in two days." She winked. "I will be looking forward to it."_

Athrun Zala was a good kisser she had to admit. She was seeing stars by the time it was over. He was sweet and thoughtful. Not at all the stuck-up soldier she envisioned. He was also quite handsome. Athrun Zala was perfect but… she was not. She was a fake. Will it really work out? She asked again, touching her lips.

She shook her head to clear it. Why was she thinking of that when she was so close to getting to freedom?

"The password?" Cagalli muttered. "What is the password?" She was in the master control room. It housed the master computer that took care of the entire estate. She typed all the possibilities she thought Kira would make into a password. Her brother left three hours after visiting her room the night before. All she needed was to crack that code to adjust the security to let her get away.

"MmmFfffpht." the bound, gagged and blindfolded guard struggled. Cagalli used her secret stash of sleeping gas to render the guard unconscious earlier. Don't ask where she got it. When the guard woke up, he was bound, gagged and blindfolded. He could hear somebody working the computer, so he knew that there was an intruder.

She rubbed her eyes. Her contact lenses annoyed her but she had to change the color of her eyes or else somebody might recognize her. Her eyes were now blue, she was dressed in military style cargo pants and red shirt; she felt like a whole new person. Nobody would ever recognize her dressed in this.

"What was the password?" she muttered again. "Think Cagalli! Think!" She closed her eyes and tried to think about how Kira's mind worked. "He is a major softie. He is sentimental about many things."

She typed "A-L-L-S-T-E-R."

**Access Denied**

She cursed. It still wasn't the one. Fllay Allster was Kira's ex-girlfriend. Cagalli never met her because she died with Leukemia a year before Cagalli knew Kira. Kira was deeply grief-stricken, when she died at the age of sixteen. It took two years but Kira seemed to have moved on.

She remembered sneaking into Kira's room once, trying to retrieve her lady pistol, which Kira had confiscated. She saw a picture of a beautiful red-headed girl among other pictures of herself, the Yamatos, her father and himself. Kira never told her that he had a girlfriend and he never really talked about her.

"_Somehow, I knew I would find you here."_

_Cagalli winced at the sound of her brother's voice. "Busted!" she thought. She sighed but pretended to be distracted by the photographs to stall for time. _

_Kira walked beside her. He saw her staring at the lone picture of Fllay Alster that he kept. His face saddened as he too stared at it. He hadn't thought of her for a long time now._

"_Who is she?" Cagalli asked. "She's very pretty."_

_Kira nodded. "She's Fllay Allster. My ex-girlfriend." He didn't say anything more. Cagalli wondered why. Kira was always willing to share anything to her about himself. _

"_Ex-girlfriend? You broke up?" _

"_Yes," he whispered. She could barely hear him. He was certainly being secretive about this. "I couldn't protect her. I failed." He saw his hands balled into fists. She became worried. Was there something wrong? Is there something that he wasn't telling her?" _

"_What happened to her?" she had to ask. It was affecting her brother so much. She wanted to help him in any way she could. "Don't lie to me, Kira. You know I'll find out sooner or later."_

_Kira frowned because he knew that she was right. His sister was stubborn and she wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted to know. "She died from leukemia over a year ago," he replied. Before she could ask any more questions, Kira pulled out her lady gun from his pocket and tossed it to her. "This is what you came here for, right?" _

_Cagalli stared at her gun. Yes, this is what she came there for but now what she wanted was answers._

_He didn't give her another chance to speak. He walked out of the room and disappeared for the rest of the day. The next day though, Kira was smiling and talking to her again but he still wouldn't talk about Fllay Allster. She didn't ask any more, neither. What is past is past and it really wasn't any of her business. She really didn't want to hurt him by bringing her up. _

_Cagalli just hoped that he'd be okay._

She typed her name, "C-A-G-A-L-L-I."

**Access Denied.**

Then, "Y-A-M-A-T-O."

**Access Denied. **

She should have know that Kira wouldn't make a password that simple. "What in the world is the password, Kira?" she grumbled. Cagalli wanted out of the prison even for just one day she could be with normal people who'd treat her not like a princess but as a person.

She looked around. There had to be clues to what the password was somewhere. On the wall beside the master computer, Cagalli noticed a photograph hanging. It was of the crew of the Archangel. She saw Captain Murrue, Mr. Mwu, Ms. Natarle and Kira. There was also Kira's close friends that she never met Sai Argyle, Miriallia Haww, Kuzzey Burskirk and Tolle Koenig.

Kira had fought with them all throughout the first war and she could see that he was still very attached to them. He was still piloting his Freedom Gundam at this time. She fixed her eyes at a handsome, smiling brunette with an arm around the lovely Miriallia Haww's waist. The guy was Tolle Koenig. Cagalli knew that the two of them were a couple. Kira had told her about them and he also told her about Tolle's death. His skygrasper shot down at sea. Cagalli knew the smiling woman was devastated and was never the same again.

Cagalli knew how it felt losing somebody she loved. Her mother was murdered not long after graduating from middle school. Then it hit her. She typed, "F-R-E-E-D-O-M."

**Access Granted!**

"Bingo," she chuckled. "…and the password…how ironic…" Just one night of freedom was all she asked. She was now willing to marry Athrun Zala and this might be her last chance to taste freedom for a long time.

She picked up her knapsack and left the room. Inside her bag were clothes, essentials, some money and fake Ids. She took out one of the Ids and stared at the name printed. For that night, she wasn't Cagalli Yula Athha, Princess and the daughter of the Lion of Orb. She wasn't the perfect lady everyone thought id found only in fairytales. She was…

"Eulla Hibiki," she whispered the name for the first time. And you know what? It was beautiful to her. For her, it meant freedom…

Everyone, meet Eulla, the other side of the coin…

* * *

**Tsubame**: Hehe…I'm sorry if I made some of the characters OOC…I hope you like my latest chapter. 

**Constructive Criticisms please**…or you can just review. Reading your reviews about how you feel about this story make me very happy and make writing this fic worthwhile, whether it is negative or positive. Negative, why? I feel honored that even though it is that bad you still took so much trouble to read it. Thank you…

I want to acknowledge, w w w . g – s e e d . c o m for giving me the info I needed for this chappie.

_**Notes:**_

_I was going to name her Jiyu (means Freedom in Japanese) but it sounded like a guy's name and it didn't seem to click either. I decided to stick with the name Eulla. What do you think? _

_The ring…well, if your wondering where it ccame from, keep your pants on. I'll explain in the next chappie. Don't think that Athrun troubles are over yet...it is just the beginning..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Tsubame:** I'm really sorry if I can't update as fast as before. School had started now and I have a priority to my studies. I hope you understand. I will still keep updating, so don't worry but probably only once a month depending on how busy I am. I can only update 0ne- three stories every month or less…busy, busy…

By the way, ummm… I think that I should warn you before you read this chapter. Ouran Highschool Host Club influenced me a lot when I wrote this chapter. I might sound a bit crazy… Hahahaha…

**Thank you for reviewing: **Childish HentaiKazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan, daisukiasu'n'caga, Kenshinlover2002, Life.Love.Hate.Death, Vigorian-Asakura, Kitty-Kat90013820, The Jackle, Kageharu Kaco, Dreams of Eternity, Feminist1991, Anonymous-gsd, psychoanalyst, Rayar, SacredBlade, SolidDreamer, Kandida, PINKSISA, Cari-Akira, animemistress419, asga, cleis, IYGU, X-19A Infinite Justice, Kogasgal27, Garowyn, The Angel's Princess, Black Metalmark, Ksenon, Eternally Asuka, x-emyli, lac-le, 3fi-pina3 and M.S Arashi Sumeragi. **I love you ALL!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny and Gundam Seed. They are property of Sunrise…or was it Bandai? I can't really remember. All I know is that they don't belong to me. Thank you…. I don't own Barbie either…

* * *

"**Double Identities"**

**By Tsubame Ongaku**

**Beta-read and edited by: Garowyn**

* * *

**Summary**: Athrun is engaged to Orb's perfect princess, Cagalli Yula Attha. He obediently accepts his fate but one day he met a fiery beauty named, Eulla. She is everything the princess is not but why does he still find himself falling in love with her?

* * *

**A/N:** If it is in italic, that is a flashback… hehhehhee…. 

-This is the part of the story where the plot of this story changed from the original one. In my original version, I remember writing about Cagalli going to a disco. She met Athrun differently too… I decided to change it because it was just too…standard, I guess…

-Be careful OOC… hehehe… well, at least it is CUTE OOC. :P

-Don't forget! Eulla is Cagalli!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Princess in the City **

* * *

_Kisaka and his team found the bound and gagged guard when he returned from his assignment from the military base. He didn't waste time thinking about who the culprit could be. He knew exactly what had occurred. Cagalli had something to do with this._

"_Sir, we did as you ordered and searched for the princess," one of Cagalli's military-trained bodyguards said. "As you suspected. The princess is nowhere to be found."_

_Kisaka groaned. He should have known Cagalli would pull off something like this. With Kira busy investigating the Lacus Clyne assassination attempt, it was trouble to ask for his help. Kira had only been gone one day and already Cagalli was causing mischief. Kisaka should have suspected something when he received a call from the base asking him and his men to do a check on the artillery. _

_When they got there, the officers said that they hadn't called them for a check-up. Only then did Kisaka knew that this was Cagalli's doing. He didn't know how Cagalli did it, but somehow she got a hold on a voice-changing device and pretended to be a base officer. _

"_What do we do, sir?" the guard asked. The bodyguard couldn't really say that this hadn't happened before. It was better to think about the situation calmly. The last time the princess went missing the whole team panicked. "Do we tell Master Yamato? Or Master Zala?"_

_Kisaka shook his head. " I don't want to hinder Master Kira's investigation over this. Master Zala? Well, I don't think that he'd take it too well that we lost his fiancée and that that little **lady** had outsmarted a whole team of highly trained bodyguards. I don't think he'd believe us."_

"_Do we inform the Representative?"_

_Kisaka shook his head. "No, I can handle telling the Representative. He's grown used to his daughter's antics." He glanced at the portrait of the Minerva crew. Kira was not going to like this turn of events. "It is Master Yamato that I'm worried about." He removed a card from his jacket pocket. "I never thought we'd ever need this number again." He sighed and handed the card to the man. "Call this number and look for Miss Stellar Loussier. She's Miss Cagalli's cousin. Tell her that we need her help…again."_

"_What do we do now then?" _

"_We look for her Highness," Kisaka replied, simply. "No matter how impossible it is. We will find her." He sighed. The guardian knew very well how futile it was to find Cagalli, when she didn't want to be found. The only person who could do that was possibly Kira and they couldn't call him, now. "I want to send out all your best men to comb the city. She has to be out there somewhere." _

"_What do we do then?"_

_The tired Kisaka dropped to the sofa. He was feeling a headache coming. "What we do next?" He closed his eyes. "We pray…"_

* * *

Cagalli was at awe with the swirling lights of Orb. She'd never been outside the city except during broad daylight and she had too many bodyguards around her to enjoy it. This time, she wanted to experience everything. She wanted to taste cotton candy, ride on a roller coaster without guards around to annoy her and keeping her from enjoying the ride; also…make real friends. Not the fake friends that her father kept introducing her to. 

She loved Kira with all her heart, but it wasn't fair that he really got to experience having friends. She had been a royal princess all her life and friends were just part of her priorities. Appearances, image and parties were and they annoyed her endlessly. She was no doll and she hated being treated like one.

She knew that Kira was going to kill her if he found out about this. He would most likely put her under house arrest until he finished the Clyne assassination case. Until then, she planned to live. She just hoped that her fiancé didn't find out about this.

She had decided to give her father's second choice a chance: Yuuna Roma Seiran. Her father's first choice might be an idiot and you can actually see it at first glance, but it was maybe too earlier to classify Athrun as one, too.

The first place she went was an amusement park. She had heard so many stories about it from Kira. Kira said that he used to visit the amusement park a lot when he was young with his parents. At first, she wouldn't believe it. Once she even asked her father if she could visit one. When she arrived, the whole park was emptied. Her father had rented the whole park for the day for her sole use. Unfortunately, going to the park alone wasn't that fun.

This time it was different. For the first time, Cagalli saw the park full of life. She saw kids with their parents eating cotton candy, teens with their group of friends and couples holding hands with the girls cuddling stuffed teddy bears in their arms.

She ran to an ice cream cart and bought a chocolate flavored cone. She had already eaten one before, but it tasted better now, feeling the life all around her. She was already listing all the things she wanted to do in her head…

With so much to do and so little time, she estimated that she had approximately three days of freedom before she needed to go back. She had a lot of engagements to keep. "Roller coasters…definitely…carousel…just this once…house of mirrors…hmmm…it might be interesting…the tunnel of love…you've got to be kidding m---" Not watching where she was going, Cagalli suddenly bumped into a hard wall.

This made her drop her chocolate ice cream cone on her chest, smearing chocolate all over her favorite red shirt. "Oh, man. This was my favorite red shirt," she muttered, trying to brush away the stain.

"Are you alright, Miss?" she heard a familiar voice ask.

It was only then that she noticed a couple of hands on her waist. She followed those hands to gaze at the owner's face and gulped. It wasn't a wall after all…

Athrun gazed down at the blonde before him. For some reason, the girl almost looked frightened but at the same time…well…angry.

"Do I look like I'm alright?" Cagalli hissed, after returning to her senses. "You owe me five dollars for that ice cream and a new shirt." Cagalli gulped when he didn't reply, but instead continued to stare at her face. Of all places to see him, it had to be in the very place she shouldn't be in. "Do I have dirt on my face or something?"

Athrun shook his head. "No, it is just that... you look an awful lot like… someone I know."

She forced herself to chuckle. "And who would that be? A movie star perhaps?" she stammered, trying to control her voice and keep it from trembling so much.

He smiled and shook his head again. "No, but maybe close enough…" What he really meant to say was that she looked an awful lot like his fiancée. He cleared his head of that notion, though. What would Cagalli be doing there? He hated to admit it, but this was just no place for a lady.

No matter how much he stared at her, though, he couldn't help but think that except for her piercing blue eyes she could pass as her. The girl definitely didn't dress like the princess. While Cagalli wore regal gown specially tailored, this girl was dressed in khaki pants and a red shirt that was now stained with chocolate ice cream.

This was not the princess and was far from the ladies that he's used to seeing… like his mother, Lacus and Miss Cagalli, but somehow she still looked so cute.

"Hey, Athrun! We've got to try the haunted house next!" Athrun heard Dearka's shout. The blue-haired man groaned and rolled his eyes.

Cagalli looked over his shoulder and saw a group of boys running towards them. All of them laughing as they ran towards them. Well, all of them except for the silver-haired one. He was frowning all the way.

"Tell me you don't see a tanned blonde running towards us," he practically begged.

"You mean the one leading the way and dragging the others here?" she asked, innocently. She liked seeing him squirm. "Sure, I don't see the tanned blonde guy that is now directly behind you."

"I was afraid of that." He sighed.

"Hey, Athrun!" Dearka pulled Athrun to face them. "We still have a lot to see."

Athrun still had his hands on Cagalli's waist, when he had steadied her after she bumped into him. The surprising action made Athrun pull Cagalli further into his arms, unintentionally.

Dearka and Company stared at the pretty blonde that was tucked securely in their friend's arms. Dearka tried to suppress a laugh. "A few days in your engagement and already you're cheating." He shook his head, mockingly. "Shame on you…"

Cagalli and Athrun blushed furiously. "You've got it all wrong," Athrun defended himself. "It was…an accident."

Cagalli nodded in agreement. She'd never been so embarrassed before. "Yes, look what this lug head did to my shirt!" she exclaimed.

"Sure, as soon as you guys actually let go of each other," Yzak smirked.

The pair looked from Yzak to themselves. Athrun hadn't moved his hands from her waist and Cagalli had her hands on his chest, clutching on his shirt. With eyes bulging, they moved away from each other and turned, not facing one another.

Nicol inspected the stain on her shirt. "We should get this dry-cleaned right away before the stain becomes permanent." He smiled, charmingly, to Cagalli. "Since it was Athrun's fault, let us pay for the dry-cleaning and a clean shirt. How about it?"

There was something about the green-haired youth that Cagalli liked. She smiled back and shook her head. "There is no need. I'll just return to my motel and change into a clean shirt."

"Return?" Dearka made an exaggerated gasp. "We can't have that!" He picked up her hand and kissed the back of it. "You have to let us do this for you, my lady. To compensate for the horrible thing Zala has done."

Rusty laughed. Cagalli liked his laugh it was friendly and not at all forced. "Please let them do this for you, Miss---- by the way, what is your name, Miss?"

"Ca---I mean," she blushed. She almost slipped up. "Eulla…Eulla Hibiki."

Athrun clenched his fists to his sides. How did he become the villain here? He was just minding his own business. She bumped into him. "Hey! Is anybody going to help me here?"

His "friends_"_ ignored him completely. Even Yzak was enjoying his little banter with the blonde. Athrun frowned at them and glanced to see what was so interesting about her. He turned in time to see her smile. Miguel had said something to make her laugh.

Athrun froze. He knew one other person who laughed like that. Cagalli laughed like that… he saw her in many magazines with captions that said something like** "The laugh that launched a thousand ships" **or something like that. There was something different about it now. Somehow, her laugh now seemed freer...

He hit his head. What was he doing thinking like that? He was going to marry the most perfect lady in the world and was becoming more and more intrigued by the newcomer. He might as well be guilty of the crime Dearka accused him of.

"It will be an honor to accompany you shopping, my lady," Dearka gave a mock bow. "My name is Dearka Elsman."

Cagalli rolled her eyes. "Please don't treat me like a princess." She folded her arms in front of her and frowned. "I hate it. Please call me Eulla. Besides, how do I know you guys are not kidnappers, Mr. Elsman?"

Nicol laughed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Eulla-san. Dearka is just acting like a ninny again. Don't pay attention to him." He took out something from his pocket and showed it to Cagalli. It was a ZAFT Elite badge. "We're a team of elite soldiers from ZAFT." He gave her a ZAFT salute, not breaking his smile. "Nicol Amarfi at your service."

Cagalli laughed, enjoying the young boy's natural charm. She was happy to have Kira, but she wouldn't mind having a little brother like him, too. She imitated the salute. "Eulla Hibiki, nice to make your acquaintance."

She knew exactly who they were. She had heard that ZAFT had offered to send a few of their best officers to "protect" her. It was strange to see these soldiers without their uniforms. They actually don't look as dangerous as they actually are. She had heard that these were decorated soldiers and were not to be taken lightly.

She had heard of Nicol Amarfi. He was allegedly the pilot of the Blitz gundam. She was going to meet him in a few days and she was expecting to see a man in his late twenties at least. It was a surprise to see how young he really was. She shouldn't be surprised. He was a coordinator after all.

The one with fiery-orange hair extended a hand towards her. "I'm Rusty Mackenzie, but you can call me Rusty." He pushed an older blonde forward. "This old guy is Miguel Aiman."

Miguel frowned. "Hey! I'm not that old!" He hit Rusty on the head. "You're such an idiot!"

Yzak sighed and shrugged, making no move to shake her hand. "Yzak Joule. Not that it is really any of your business," he muttered. "I just want to let you know that I never wanted to come along in the first place! This pack of monkeys made me. The blonde ringleader is the worst."

Dearka grinned, cheekily. "Would you enjoy this outing better if Hahnenfuss was invited?" Yzak practically froze. "It is not too late to invite her you know." Dearka began taking out his cell phone.

Yzak's eyes turned dark. "Elsman, call her…" He fisted his hand on Dearka's shirt. "…And you're as good as dead."

Dearka chuckled nervously. "It was just a joke." The blonde knew Yzak pretty well and he knew that Yzak wasn't kidding. "You can let go of me any time, Yzak." The silver-haired man growled and finally let go. Dearka tried to put some order in the collar of his shirt. "Oh, man. You ruined it!"

Cagalli arched her eyebrow, not understanding what was going on. She looked towards the others for answers, but they seemed to be too busy trying to keep from laughing. "Am I missing something here?"

Nicol was the first to speak. "Sorry, Miss Eulla." His lips twisted into a smile. "We didn't mean to leave you out."

There was just something about the young boy that just made Cagalli want to smile. She ruffled his hair, playfully. "No problem. I just want to know who this Hahnenfuss -person is."

Athrun, who had kept quiet until now, answered her. "Shiho Hahnenfuss is Yzak's tomboyish fiancée." He shrugged. "Although he obviously likes her, he keeps comparing her to Cagalli Yula Athha and annoying Shiho a lot." He folded his arms in front of her. "If he has a crush on _my_ fiancée, I'll…" he never finished his sentence. He noticed her squirm at the mention of Cagalli Yula Athha. It was odd.

"I suppose he says something like, why can't you act like a lady like her?" she mumbled, almost dejectedly.

"Well, along those lines, but I doubt he means it. He doesn't want her around us because she's so comfortable around guys." He snorted. "The poor guy gets jealous." While the others were busy with their private disputes, Athrun suggested to Cagalli and Nicol that he'd treat them to brunch. They readily accepted; anything to get away from the rambling.

When they finally settled in a quaint café, Nicol ordered for them some tea and biscuits. "The tea here is delicious, Miss Eulla," Nicol assured her. "The biscuits are also always fresh."

Cagalli wanted to ask more questions but suddenly the big screen televisions around the park turned on. It was a news report about Princess Cagalli Yula Athha's successful appearance in the Lady Chandler breakfast event that morning. Cagalli knew very well that she didn't go to the event. How could she? She was busy exploring the city.

She knew what was going on, though. She could almost smile that they were using that trick again.

"Isn't the princess pretty, Miss Eulla?" Nicol asked. "And you know what? You look almost like her."

Cagalli this time really smiled. "Oh, really?" she folded her arms. "Tell me though, little Nicol. Which one of us is prettier?"

Nicol blushed, shyly. "Miss Athha might be pretty, but I think you, Miss Eulla, are prettier," he declared. Athrun had watched them for awhile and frowned at Nicol's admission, but then shook his head. He scolded himself that it wasn't any of his business.

Cagalli was flattered by his compliment, but shook her head, disbelieving. She turned towards the screen and observed the blonde-haired, golden-eyed lady who looked so much like her. She wore a mask and according to the reports it was because the princess was ill. Her hair was also styled the same way as Cagalli's, but knew instantly it Stellar Loussier, Cagalli's cousin.

This was not the first time Stellar had covered for Cagalli. Before Kira came, Stellar used to cover for her at almost a daily basis. Kisaka probably called her. If anybody knew she was missing, the world would go to a worldwide panic.

Stellar's personal bodyguard, Shinn Asuka, was with her as usual. Shinn was new, but knew what he was doing. He wasn't chosen for just nothing.

"Why did you shake your head like that? You are prettier," Nicol insisted. "Don't you think so, Athrun?"

Athrun suddenly had the urge to blush and look away but stopped himself. "I'm biased, you know?" he teased. "It's my fiancée you're talking about." Actually, he was torn. Cagalli Yula Athha had the charm acquired by years of practice of grace and poise of a lady, but Eulla Hibiki had her own charm, too. Athrun couldn't put his finger on it yet, but one thing was for sure…

Eulla Hibiki was unique. Sometimes he thought that maybe she was the same as Shiho. Shiho was tomboyish, too, refused to wear skirts, and fought like a demon when provoked. Eulla was almost the same, but she had a touch of…poise…

He could tell by the way she held her cup. He'd been observing her for a while and he just couldn't understand her. She spoke like a guy, but she held the cup in her hands like a lady. She also took delicate and poised bites of cookies. It was strange. It was not awkward like he'd expect from someone new at it, but she looked like she had been doing it for years.

Cagalli noticed her "fiancé" watching her so closely. She suddenly felt shy. Was there something on her face that was he looking at? "Stop it…" she whispered.

"What do you mean?" he replied, his gaze still not leaving hers.

"Please stop looking at me like that." She was frowning. "It is like I'm deformed or something."

Athrun smiled, an almost disarming smile, and shook his head. "You're not deformed. You are actually quite lovely in your own way." He took her by surprise with that compliment, but then he had to say, "Have you ever thought about wearing a dress? I mean don't all girls wear them?"

Cagalli's jaw dropped. Figures… he was just like every other guy who'd like to push her into a dress. "So I have to be in a dress to be considered a girl. Is that it?" she growled. "Do I have to be in a skirt to be attractive?"

Athrun actually didn't mean anything by that comment. He just thought that all girls wore them. Except for Shiho, he always saw girls wear them. "Huh? No…I didn't mean it like that…"

"Oh, just admit it!" she sneered. "You don't even consider me as a girl." She gave an unladylike snort as she folded her arms. "I probably look like a boy to you."

Athrun just stared for a moment and began to run his eyes over her. She looked very much female despite her attire, he had to admit. From her beautiful crown of golden hair, eyes of clear blue and a figure that had curves in all the right places. He could see her curves very clearly. How could he not? He was engaged, but unfortunately still a guy. No, Eulla Hibiki could never look like a boy…at least to him.

She was not be your typical lady, but then again it might be just part of her charm. "I didn't mean it like that…"

Cagalli was seeing red, but before she could retort, Dearka and Company arrived and cut into their little chat.

"Heya! We were just looking for you," Dearka said, grabbing Cagalli's arm and dragging her up. "Come on. Let's buy you something suitable to wear. We can't let you wear that dirty thing all day."

"Wear are you taking me, you clown," she screamed, trying to pull away from his grasp. Unfortunately, she was just no match for a coordinator.

"The perfect place to buy a lady clothes!" he replied, still dragging her. When she continued to struggle, he swept her off her feet and began carrying her. She screamed, almost destroying his eardrums… but then again that was the idea. "Geez, woman. Do you have to scream so loud?"

Dearka felt a hand touch on his shoulder. It was Athrun, his expression unreadable. "I'll carry her for you, if you like."

Cagalli screamed and Dearka winced. "Are you sure you can handle her?" Athrun nodded. Dearka dumped the girl into Athrun's arms. "It is my pleasure…"

"Stop tossing me around like I'm just a sack of rice!" she demanded. "I'm not, you know!" She began beating Athrun's chest, but it did very little good. The blue-haired coordinator hardly felt anything…maybe even nothing at all.

"Dearka why don't you guys go ahead while you guys start the car?" Athrun called to them, ignoring Cagalli's complaints completely. "I'll try to calm this…lady down."

Dearka and others were only too happy to go ahead. The screaming was irritating to their coordinator hearing. "Good luck, Zala…you're going to need it."

When they were gone, she slapped his chest again. He didn't even budge. "Now you see me as a girl." She attempted to kick him, but it did little good, too. "I'm not calming down, you…you…"

He did the most unexpected thing…she didn't even see him move. One moment he was walking, trying to contain her struggling and then the next, he had his lips on hers. The first contact of his lips on hers sent electricity all throughout her body. This was just her second kiss…she was kissing the same person as the first but she was kissing him as a different person.

She was kissing him not as Princess Cagalli Yula Athha but as Eulla Hibiki, a person that was not supposed to even exist. Like the first time, she felt like melting… It didn't matter what name she chose to use. Athrun Zala could still make her melt. She closed her eyes and was about to snake her hand around his neck, but he pulled away.

"Don't ever say that I think you're a boy, Miss Hibiki," he whispered closely to her ear. "Because you certainly don't feel like one or smell like one. I think that you're 100 female."

She was too dazed to understand what he was saying. When she finally caught on, she blushed. She couldn't understand why. She was kissing her fiancé, right? There was nothing wrong with that. She looked around, desperate to see if somebody saw them. It turned out, that without her knowing it, he managed to take a detour in an alley.

Cagalli wasn't used to being told that she was 100 female. When she was sixteen, she was always being mistaken for a boy. Her fashion sense had not changed much in two years. She still liked to wear pants and shirts… so what was the difference?

Cagalli didn't understand that the change wasn't in the clothes, but in the girl. She wasn't sixteen anymore and she developed in all areas of her body. She didn't have her sixteen-year old body anymore, but due to all the years of being locked up she forgot that.

They finally arrived at the parking lot where they parked their jeep. The other Le Creuset boys were waiting impatiently. "Finally," Rusty said, chuckling. "We were about to call a search party for you guys." He noticed that the girl in Athrun's arms was completely silent and redder than when they first saw her. "Athrun, what did you do to make her so quiet?"

Both of them blushed but didn't reply to him. Instead, Athrun helped her up the jeep and hopped on himself, making sure that he sat right by her side. Dearka, who was driving, was oblivious to what was happening. Instead he kept talking about a lot of… nonsense.

Those behind him weren't exactly listening. They eyed the couple suspiciously but said nothing…

Minutes later, they arrived to the place Dearka considered to be the perfect place to look for an outfit for Cagalli. Cagalli was now wishing that she stayed at home. But since she didn't, she might as well kill Dearka now.

"A boutique?" she squeaked. The clown brought him to a boutique. The very place she was trying so hard to avoid. "You brought me to a boutique?"

"Isn't it great!" He mistook her horror for delight. "My aunt is a designer and is in need of a model!"

"I should have known," Athrun groaned, shaking his head. "I thought it was kind of odd that he agreed to this too easily."

Cagalli was silent. She fought the lump in her throat and the urge to choke the blonde monkey to death. If she modeled for his aunt now, then her bodyguards might discover her. Kisaka would come running it no time flat to drag her back to the mansion.

Instead of choking him to death, Cagalli ran and punched him as hard as she can. It sent him crashing down to the marbled floor. He looked her wide-eyed and confused.

"Do I look like a model to you? What kind of girl do you think I am?" she screamed, Athrun ran towards her and tried to hold her back. "Do I look like some kind of Barbie doll to you?" Cagalli had been a Barbie doll for her whole life. She didn't need her first vacation in years to turn her into a Barbie doll again. It was the reason why she had this vacation in the first place, to escape the Barbie life.

Yzak Nicol, Rusty and Miguel laughed so hard, trying to keep their stomachs in. "I like this girl," Rusty said, clutching his middle. "It is a treat to see Elsman so out-of-it."

Still holding her back, Athrun whispered into her ear, "If it will calm you down, I'll buy you something in a place without a skirt in sight." She stopped struggling and turned towards him, suspiciously.

"You promise?" she muttered. He nodded. She finally smiled; Athrun was surprised of such a sincere and adorable smile.

He couldn't miss noticing that she seemed relieved too. Did she hate wearing skirts and dresses this much? She could act like a lady, but what was it with her hatred for skirts? He had never met such a confusing girl before. She was a girl that could act like a perfect lady one minute and just one of the guys in another. Who was she? Who was Eulla Hibiki?

An hour later, Athrun took her to another store. It was a tailor and they really specialized on men's clothes, but they also designed for women once in a while. The tailor led Cagalli into the dressing room to try out a couple of their new designs. Nicol wanted to go along to accompany her, but she shook her head.

She kissed the boy on the forehead, brotherly. "It's fine. "I'll be alright."

She had been in there for twenty minutes already. Athrun was beginning to worry what could be taking her so long. A few minutes later, not able to take it anymore, "Guys, I'm going to see what is taking her so long to choose."

Dearka smirked. "Just admit it. You just want to see her model."

Athrun blushed and shook his head furiously. "Don't be ridiculous, Dearka. It is just that it can't really take a half hour to change."

Yzak rolled his eyes at Athrun's naiveté. "Though she sometimes acts like a guy, Zala, don't forget that she's still a girl and when it comes to looking good, they take their sweet time."

Rusty grinned at Yzak. "Take his word for it, Athrun. I bet he learned that from always being around Shiho." Yzak whacked him hard on the head. "Hey, that hurt! Why so angry? It only means it is true!"

While teasing the blushing Yzak distracted them, Athrun sneaked into the dressing room or at least the outside of the REAL dressing rooms. It was the place of the big mirrors. He knew Cagalli would come out of one of those changing rooms to see how she looked.

He heard rustling behind one of the curtains, so he stepped back at the sides to observe in silence. Cagalli came out seconds later. The tailor had left earlier to get another batch of his designs. She was wearing a green ensemble and she looked very good. He had seen girls wear pants before but they weren't "ladies" to him.

The blonde was wearing pants, but with her back erect, head held high and the regal air around her, it was difficult to remember that this girl was one of the guys. She turned to see the outfit from all sides and bit her lip, indecisively, wondering whether to finally buy it.

Athrun smiled. Yzak was right. No matter how much she acted like a guy, she was still a girl and it was practically human nature for a girl to want to look good.

Cagalli really didn't plan on letting the guys buy anything for her. She could afford the whole store. She did not like being treated like a Barbie doll, but she didn't like looking like a slob, either. She liked the tailor's designs. They were exactly what she'd want to wear. She had plans now of talking Kira into buying some for her, but then again… clothes like this would never fit her Princess image.

"Why not buy that?"

She turned towards the voice to find Athrun smiling at her. She was too shocked to react at first but slowly outrage and embarrassment was evident on her face. She turned away to keep him from seeing the flush on her cheeks.

Athrun walked beside her and stared at her reflection in the mirror. After seeing a little pink on her cheeks, he chuckled and patted her head. "This looks very good on you."

Cagalli gulped and nodded. "I'm going to go pay now," she told him, picking up two shopping bags from a sofa not far from her. Athrun saw this and takes the bags from her. "Hey! Give me that!" She reached out and tried to take them back, but Athrun kept dodging her, shaking his head.

"No, I can take care of it," he said while walking towards the direction of the door. Cagalli followed him, scolding him all the way.

"Do you think I'm somebody you can _take care _of?" she demanded. "I don't know who you think you are but I'm no damsel-in-distress. I can pay for my own expenses." She grabbed his shoulder. "Are you even listening to me, Mr. Zala? I don't need or want your charity."

"I wouldn't be a gentleman if I don't do this, Miss Eulla," he replied, taking the bill from the cashier. When he saw the price, he didn't even blink. He just took out his wallet and took out a thick wad of money.

"I'm no lady, Zala," she sneered. "Why are you treating me like one?"

He patted her head. "Despite what you're saying, you're more like a lady in those pants than most girls in skirts I've seen." He stepped back to observe the outrage in her eyes. "I guess that is what is so fascinating about you." He walked away but before joining his team again he said, "You can hide yourself in those clothes, Miss Eulla, but I know a lady when I see one."

* * *

**Tsubame:** Again, sorry for the late update. Oh, well... I have to thank you all! You've been so great! What do you think of this? Do you hate it? Love it? I'm not even sure of what I think of it. Hmmm... I'm going to be very busy for the next few months. We just had prelims and now we're going to have midterms next month. I hope you understand...

**Correction added:** refused to wear skirts and Cagalli: "Shiho-person" to "Hahnenfuss-person." Thank you, Eternally Asuka for the correction:)


	8. Chapter 8

**Tsubame:** Ok, everybody. I just want to make something clear because you might be thinking that my writing is pointless. My writing style is all about having fun! I write whatever I enjoy writing and what I think people will enjoy reading. I don't think I do fanservice though, do I? Some people might find my style peculiar.

I really appreciate honesty, so if there is anything you need to tell me I'd love to hear it.

**Thank you for reviewing everyone. Celle666, NaraOccult, shinta, Kagally, KaGaRi, seiha, psychoanalyst, Panny-Son-Briefs, Cagalli Athha-Zala 143, kogasgal27, animemistress419, Cagalli Y. Zala, Genny-chan, moi, Black Metalmark, kunaiving death angel, Kkornelia, Rayar, Eternally Asuka, Tama-chi, JusT LooKing ArounD, neji447, artec, SacredBlade, Cari-Akira, kenshinlover2002, T-T prinSESS, IYGU, Athyra, The Angels' Princess, Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan, x emyli, PINKSISA, The Jackle, GSD, daisukiasu'n'caga, Garowyn, ChildO'God, Kitty-Kat90013820, cloudy thoughts and Kandida**

**Thank you garowyn for editing again. It must be bothersome for you to do this. I really appreciate it. I luv yah, Nadia:)  
**

* * *

**Dedicated to: PINKSISA. **Belated Happy Birthday. This is still not my gift though. I couldn't fit your character in this chapter. **-sigh-** I might have it done by Christmas though. I hope. So sorry!

* * *

**Warning: **Some characters in this chapter may be OOC. You have been warned. Thank you.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny and Gundam Seed. They are property of Sunrise…or was it Bandai? I can't really remember. All I know is that they don't belong to me. Thank you….

* * *

"**Double Identities"**

**By Tsubame Ongaku**

**Beta-read and edited by: Garowyn**

* * *

**Summary**: Athrun is engaged to Orb's perfect princess, Cagalli Yula Attha. He obediently accepts his fate but one day he met a fiery beauty named, Eulla. She is everything the princess is not but why does he still find himself falling in love with her?

* * *

**A/N:** If it is in italic, that is a flashback… hehhehhee….

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Great Switcheroo**

* * *

_**Kira's point-of-view of that morning…**_

_Lacus was just watering her roses while humming her song, Mizu no Akashi. Kira sat on the table and chair set for him in the pavilion. Somehow, Lacus felt at peace knowing that Kira was there. She saw him glance towards her. She threw him a dazzling smile and watched as his cheeks turned into deep shade of pink. _

_She giggled before turning her attention back to her roses. Her little Haros bounced about herjoining her little concert. There were almost too many for her to move about. There was Mr. Pink, Mr. Blue, and Mr. Green and how could she forget Mr. Yellow? _

_Kira felt shy around Lacus for some reason. He'd liked her since her very first concert in Orb many years ago. He read the report emailed to him in his laptop. It was from Kisakaand it just told him that Cagalli was doing fine and keeping out of trouble. Kira was happy to hear that. He could work on this case without worries now…_

_Suddenly, something hit him. It felt like something was squeezing the blood out of his heart. He frowned. He knew that something wasn't right. This had only happened once before. That was when Cagalli ran away from her bodyguards again. _

_He quickly got up from his seat and proceeded to go inside the Clyne home. "Miss Lacus, I need to use your phone for a while." _

_Lacus smiled. "No problem, Kira. But what is the matter?" She couldn't understand the worried look he had on his face. "Is there something wrong in the report?"_

_Kira shook his head. "Actually, no. According to the report, everything is just dandy in Orbbut…" He sighed, deeply. "I had that feeling again. Maybe it is a twin thingbut I can feel when there is something wrong with Cagalli." He took Lacus's small hands in his and placed them to his heart. "And…right now, I can feel that there is something wrong."_

_Lacus stared up at him and nodded. "Let's go insidethen."_

_Once inside, Kira called Kisaka immediately. The bodyguard answered after three rings. "Hello?"_

"_Kisaka, this is Kira." Kira thought he heard the man hold his breath for a second but ignored it. "This is concerning the report you sent me. Are you sure it is accurate?" _

"_Why do you ask, Master Kira?" Kisaka answered, calmly. Kira turned it into a confirmation that he had just imagined the holding of breath earlier. "Miss Cagalli is safely tucked in her room. I assure you…"_

"_Kisaka, don't lie to me," Kira warned, his voice becoming dangerously low and angry. "I can feel that something is wrong. If anything happens to my sister while I'm gone, I'm going to hold you fully responsible."_

_Lacus watched him talked, worriedly. Kira sounded very angry. She touched his arm and whispered, "Kira?"_

_Kira took her hand in his. Though his face showed much anger, the way he patted her hands gently said otherwise. _

"_Master Kira, look at the television if you don't believe me," Kisaka told him. "She had a breakfast event with Lady Chandler earlierand it is being featured right now."_

_Kira turned on the television and, sure enough, his blonde sister was dressed in her pink sundress in the Chandler patio. She was wearing pink, strangely, and what more strange was the mask covering her face. _

"_Kisaka, she's wearing pink?" Kira drawled. "And…what is with the mask?"_

"_The princess caught a cold." He coughed. "Well, I have to leave now, Master Kira. I have a meeting. Is there anything more you want to know?"_

"_No," he replied, not taking his eyes off the television. "I'm sorry for accusing you like that, Kisaka."_

_Kisaka laughed. "Don't worry. We have everything under control."_

_Kira put the receiver back in its cradle and frowned, deeply. He could feel that something wasn't right. He returned his gaze back to the girl on the television. For some reason, his twin's eyes had changed. They were not defiant and aristocratic. Instead, they were playful and innocent…_

_Was he seeing things? _

* * *

_Kisaka hung up the phone and gave a sigh of relief as he leaned back tiredly on his chair. A lovely blonde stood beside him, looking at him expectantly._

"_What did he say, Kisaka-san?" she whispered. "He sounded angry."_

_He nodded. "He is. I never knew that he'd be able to tell she's gone this early, Stellar." He patted her on the head. "But you did good today. It is a good thing that he didn't know about a cousin that looks almost exactly like his sister..." _

_She smiled sweetly and nodded. "But will Cagalli-chan be back soon?" She patted her hair. "Stellar would like to go back being Stellar."_

"_She'll be back when she's good and ready," he told her, drumming his hands on his oak desk. "And honestly, that is what bothers me. Who knows when she'll be ready..."_

* * *

Cagalli yawned and stretched her arms up. She smiled contently as she stared at the ceiling for a little while longer. It was **Day 2** of her escape and all felt good. Nicol wanted to go with her to the new Aquarium. She had planned to go alone but somehow the boy managed to sweet-talk her to letting him come. 

At first Cagalli thought that there was no harm in taking him, so she agreed. She didn't know that by letting him come she was going to have to bring the whole gang. Meaning, Dearka, Yzak, Miguel, Rusty, and the person she least needed to see…Athrun Zala. It was dangerous to be around him, especially if he recognized her.

She checked into a cheap motel as soon as the ZAFT boys were done dragging her around the city. After an exhausting day, they wanted to invite her to staying at the palace. They were quite surprised when she declined.

She just laughed at their faces and told them, "Thanks but no thanks. I've had enough of security and palaces for the time being."

She yawned again and turned towards the clock. It was still on seven in the morning and Nicol said they were going to come over at nine; that gave her about two hours to get ready. She smiled at how sweet the boy was.

She had plenty of time. She took out her toothbrush from her satchel and went into the bathroom. Cagalli was always conscious about her teeth. She had braces when she was younger and she didn't want to go through that experience again. It was more horrifying for her than any battle she'd ever seen or participated in.

She turned on the television because she wanted to know what her cousin was up to.

The first thing she saw was clips of "Princess Cagalli" visiting the orphans in the city hospital, signing autographs for soldiers, giving public speeches and standing by her father's side during conferences.

Every morning, the television station dedicated about ten minutes of airtime to update the people of her latest escapades. She hated that show but it did come in handy now.

"_Did you hear the latest, Paul?" the pretty female host asked her co-host. _

"_What is that, Sidney?" the co-host replied. _

"_For the opening of the new Aquarium, the board invited Princess Cagalli Yula Athha for the ribbon-cutting ceremony!"_

_He scratched his head. "But what is so special about that, Sidney? Our little princess had been invited to many ribbon-cutting ceremonies before." _

"_This one is special!" **s**he squealed as she squeezed her co-host's arm. "This is the first time ever that we'll be able to see Orb's royal couple together in public!" The girl pretended to feel faint, then sighed. "The Princess had invited her Prince with her to the ceremony. Isn't that swee---"_

Cagalli didn't listen to the rest. In the middle of brushing her teeth, she grabbed her cell phone and dialed Nicol's number. Nicol answered the phone, his voice still sounded a little groggy like he had just woken up. "He…llo. Nicol Amarfi…"

"Nicol, it's me, Eulla."

He was up in a second. "Miss Eulla! What a pleasant surprise. I didn't expect you to call so early."

"I'm so sorry for waking you,but I was just wondering…is Mr. Zala coming with us this morning?"

Nicol fought to keep himself from yawning. It wasn't nice to yawn on a lady and he didn't like the thought of yawning on a girl that he really liked. "I don't think s…I heard that he was going with his fiancée this morning. But I guess we'll still see him, though, since they are also going to the aquarium."

Cagalli gulped. This was bad. "Thank you, Nicol. I'll see all of you in a couple of hours."

"Bye bye, Miss Eulla!"

She hung up. She had a big problem and now she had no idea she should do. What in the world was Kisaka thinking? How could he let Athrun go near _her_ when that "her"was not _her!_ What if he saw something wrong? What if he asked questions that Stellar couldn't answer?

Usually when Stellar substituted for her, she didn't come in contact with anybody except Kisaka and a few guards. Why did they let Athrun in? Her bodyguard was crazy. What if Kira found out?

She groaned, tiredly. She had no choice then. She was going to have to go to the aquarium, get past the guards somehow and execute plan: Switcheroo. She and Stellar had only used it during emergencies before. Right now, this counted as an emergency.

Looking at the clock, she had two more hours to do all this. That didn't give her much time. She had to move. She grabbed a towel and rushed towards the shower.

The water had better be warm…

* * *

The thing that Cagalli missed most about being a princess was probably the advantage of getting a nice warm bath whenever she wished it. 

Cagalli wrinkled her nose. She never thought that she'd ever see the day she'd actually _miss _being a princess. If she was right, at any moment Stellar was going to escape to the garden at any minute.

It wasn't that hard to sneak back into the Mansion actually. Since there was going to be an occasion later, anybody could just come and go as they pleasebut with the right ID. In Cagalli's case, the right _fake_ ID can get her there.

As scheduled, minutes later, a blonde head so much like hers ran out to the garden. She looked around inconspicuously. Stellar was taught since childhood to trust her instincts if she was being followed like Cagalli. Stellar's instincts were incredible, but…the fact that she's a coordinator might have helped.

"Stellar, over here," Cagalli hissed. Stellar spotted her crouched behind the rosebush. Stellar stifled a giggle from escaping from her lips. She thought that the pained look on Cagalli's face was entertaining. It made her wonder how long she had been crouched like that.

"Hime-sama, Stellar got your message." One reason why Stellar never spoke when she pretended to be her was that Stellar tended to address herself in the third person. If anyone heard that, it would give her away. There was no explanation why she did it,though. "What can Stellar do to help Hime-sama?"

Cagalli grinned and hugged her cousin impulsively. She always found it funny that she was always so formal with her. She ruffled her hair and grinned. "Yes, Stellar. I need your help in something."

At first glance, the two girls could pass as twins. But when you take a closer look though, you will be able to differentiate them through their eyes. Stellar had eyes of pure innocence. They were the eyes of a child and you couldn't really blame her because she had the heart of a child. She loved pretty dresses, dancing and most especially the ocean.

Once in a while, when Cagalli wasn't busy, the two of them, with Shinn and another bodyguard on tow, would escape to the beach. It didn't happen very often, but it was a stress-reliever for the busy princess. Cagalli had no time to think of that, though. If her plan was going to work, the two of them had to move fast. She knew that she could trust Stellar to cooperate.

Stellar might be naïve, but she could also be sly when she needed to be. And in this case, it was needed.

"Where's Shinn? How did you give him the slip?" Cagalli asked, impressed. It took a lot to outsmart Shinn Asuka, especially when he felt that he was doing his job. Cagalli thought he was just a pain in the neck. Whenever they were ten feet of each other, they would always fight. "And please call me Cagalli. You know I hate it when you're so formal with me."

Stellar bit her lip nervously. "Actually…"

"You've got to be kidding if you'd think I'd let her outsmart me."

Cagalli didn't need to turn around to know that Shinn was behind her. She'd heard that annoying voice enough times to have it implanted in her brain. "Nice to see you again, Asuka." She tried not to grind her teeth in annoyance. "But who invited you to this party?"

The raven-haired bodyguard smirked. He head his arms crossed as he leaned against the tree a few feet away from them. Cagalli was very tempted to wipe that smirk from his face with a good beating, but even she knew that she had no chance against him. "I invited myself, Princess. You don't mind, do you?"

She sighed in defeat. Shinn was an idiot, but he wouldn't betray her. "If you insist in joining in, you just better remain quiet." She turned to her cousin. "Stellar, this Athrun Zala is no idiot, I tell you. He is very sharp and this is what we're going to do…"

"This plan had better not be stupid," Shinn mumbled.

* * *

"Eulla-chan!" Dearka screamed, as he burst into the room. "We're here!" 

Dearka had somehow talked the others into arriving an hour early to surprise Eulla. At first they declined since Eulla was not Athrun and it wasn't nice to give a girl a wakeup call. Not to mention the part where she'd probably kill them.

"It is not a wakeup call if she's already awake," he pointed out. "Nicol talked to her earlier."

The others had put up a good fight, but somehow Dearka won. They had no choice but to follow him.

"Eulla-chan, sorry for this monkey's intrusion, but…" Nicol started to apologize for Dearka. He looked up at his sempai. Dearka had a look of surprise. "Dearka, what is wrong?" He looked around the room and realized it was empty. "Huh? Where's Eulla-chan?"

Yzak, Rusty, and Miguel were right behind them. They barged into the room with them.

Yzak was annoyed. "There you have it! We act all nice and how does she repay us?"

Rusty shook his head. "Relax, Joule. She must have gone jogging somewhere or something. There is no need to just jump into conclusions." He punched the annoyed person playfully. "Don't tell me you miss her already."

Yzak blushed and punched the redhead right on the nose. "Did you say something?"

Rusty touched his bloody nose and chuckled nervously. "No… not a thing, Joule." Then he smirked. "We all know that you're crazy about Shiho-chan anyway."

Yzak was about to start his attack again, but then they could suddenly hear someone running in the corridors.

The blonde Eulla appeared and saw them scrambling around her room. "What are you guys doing here?" She saw Rusty's nose and gasped. "Rusty, who did this?" She took a tissue from the side table and began wiping away the blood. "Nicol hand me the first-aid kit inside the cabinet.

Obediently, he did. "Eulla-chan, you're not ready!" Nicol pointed at her muddy running shoes, sweaty shirt and dirty pants. "Where have you been anyway? You look like you've been running."

Her eyes grew wide, but then she smiled. She was forcing herself to smile…and all of them could tell. "I've been running my morning exercise."

She was nervous. They could understand why. Rusty stared down at the smiling face of the person treating his injured nose. Eulla was kinda pretty in her own way. He suddenly blushed. What was he thinking?

"We can't let you go to the Aquarium dressed like that!" Dearka exclaimed. "Girls on a date with five handsome men should dress more feminine and dainty and…"

"Do you want to die early, Elsman?" she growled.

Dearka yelped and hid behind Yzak. The silver-haired soldier just rolled his eyes and ignored him. Instead, turning his attention to Eulla. "But seriously, Eulla. You can't be thinking of going in that. It is disgraceful!"

She shook her head furiously. "No way. Please don't treat me like a doll again."

But they were already going through her luggage. There wasn't much in it. But Cagalli was relieved that she had packed her underwear in a separate bag and was now tucked away in the back of the hotel closet.

"Who told you guys to just go through my stuff!" she screamed, blushing. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Ah! Eulla-chan has a sundress!" Nicol exclaimed, holding up a pretty blue and white sundress. "It is so cute! Wear this, Eulla-chan!"

"A sundress? Let me see! Let me see!"

Before she knew it, the five boys were gathered around the sundress. Cagalli's sweat dropped. They seem more excited than she did. Were these guys alright?

After a while, Dearka groaned. "Looking through her luggage is so boring. I mean, where's the underwear?"

After a second, Dearka found himself flying to the wall. "Hey!" he was going to complain, but then saw the warning in her face, he gulped instead. The Eulla-chick's angry face was scarier than a whole fleet of mobile suits.

"Do you have something to say, Elsman?"

"Nnnn…no."

"Good."

Nicol then began shoving Cagalli towards the bathroom, insisting that she change into the pretty sundress. "Go in and change and we'll wait here. Or do you want me to stay and help you?" But the others grabbed him by the collar and gave him the look that said, "don't even-think-about-it."

Cagalli was too dense to understand the implication. She just shook her head and said that she could handle it. She closed the door to change, while the others gathered around Nicol, warning him again about using his "cuteness" factor on girls again.

Inside, Cagalli twirled around looking at herself in the mirror. The dress was Stellar's, she could tell, and how it got into her luggage was a mystery. She had been in a rush with packing, so maybe she packed it by accident. She wrinkled her nose. She now looked like Stellar.

Except maybe for the hair and eye color; they could be twins. She sighed tiredly. How she hated wearing dresses. When she escaped, she had promised herself that she wouldn't wear a dress. But she also knew that they wouldn't keep quiet until they had things their way. She wished that she could wear the suit she bought yesterday, but Dearka spilled wine on it and now it was in the drycleaners.

"Hey, Hibiki! Aren't you ready yet!"

"I'm coming out!" She grumbled. How she hated wearing dresses. She didn't care how many times she'd said it, but it was true. They were nuisances to her. She never really cared about looking feminine. But she was always doing it to please her father and her people. She opened the door with a sour look on her face. "There! Are you dummies happy?"

"Cute, Eulla-chan!" Nicol exclaimed, as he took her hands and began jumping up and down. "So cute! Let's go see the dolphins together, ne?"

Cagalli giggled at how adorable Nicol was and nodded. "Yeah!"

"By the way, where is Zala?" Yzak asked, finally realizing that they were one member short.

"Huh? You didn't know? Didn't I tell you?" Dearka asked, while squeezing Eulla's air supply out of her. Eulla was trying in vain to push him away. She hated the Coordinator's unnatural strength in times like this. "I thought for sure I did."

"Let go of me, you perverted monkey!" And I bet you can guess who said this.

Nicol was trying his best trying to help Eulla by prying Dearka's hands away. "Athrun went ahead to the aquarium to meet with his fiancé. She's going to cut the ribbon for the opening." He smiled sweetly at Eulla. "You really do look like her, Miss Eulla."

"I'm flattered that—" she jabbed Dearka's gut. "That you think that I'm good enough to look like royalty."

Dearka fell back, clutching his stomach. "Eulla-chan, that hurt!"

She ignored him and snorted. Instead went back to talking with Nicol. "Now that I'm dressed, shouldn't we get going? I wanna take a good look at this princess that you're always talking about." She didn't tell them one thing though_, "And I have a rendezvous with Stellar too. I hope this scheme works. If it doesn't I'm blaming Shinn." _

"Eulla-chan! Can I tie a bow on your hair?"

* * *

As Eulla, the princess could slip in and out of any crowd without attracting too much attention. It felt wonderful to a person whose moves had been watched since she learned how to walk. She could mingle with her people without the pressures of doing something of their disapproval. 

She was just an ordinary girl enjoying a day with five handsome ZAFT soldiers…okay…maybe it wasn't so ordinary. But she was having a lot of fun. Before they went to the opening, the boys wanted to take her with them sightseeing. The boys had different things to drag her to.

Nicol took her shopping in every music store they passed. Miguel wanted to shop in an armory store, but unfortunately they had minors with them. Rusty wanted to go to the arcade and gun down space aliens from the Andromeda galaxy. Dearka wanted to go bowling…and Yzak?

Well, Yzak just wanted to go home.

She never really told them that she was a natural. She had just let them assume that she was a coordinator too. She felt guilty about it. She didn't like the thought of lying to her friends. But she saw Yzak's reaction to Naturals and maybe it was just not the right time to tell them.

Nicol finally looked at the big clock in the mall. He sighed and began to get the other's attention. "Hey, guys! It is almost time for the ribbon cutting ceremony. If we leave now, we might just make it."

Eulla gasped. She had to be there early or else the plan would be ruined. "How much time do we have left?"

"Thirty minutes? More or less…" He shrugged. "Plenty of time…"

"Can you get me there in ten minutes?" she exclaimed, grabbing him by the collar. She had looked so desperate that poor Nicol couldn't possibly say no.

He smiled, warmly and nodded. He grabbed her hand and ran straight for the exit. "Come on, you guys! I'm driving."

The group shivered. The last time Nicol said that he'd drive, they landed in the hospital for three days. He must be crazy to believe that they'd get in the car with him at the wheel. Nicol was a pro with mobile suits, but he drove even worse than a racecar driver did. On the road, he was a demon.

"Don't worry! I've been practicing," he assured them. He pouted, looking quite disappointed. "I've practiced and practiced. Don't you have faith in me?"

"He looks too pitiful," they thought in unison.

Dearka sighed and nodded. Yzak and the rest followed. They might regret this, but it was so hard to say no to him like that. Too bad little Nicol knew ittoo. "Great!" he said, pulling on Eulla's arm. **"**We'll meet you guys in the parking lot**."**

"Miss Eulla, I hope you like roller coasters!" Dearka shouted. "We're going to be in for one."

Eulla didn't understand what he was talking about. Nicol looked capable enough. But somehow she had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Athrun got out of his car and glanced at his watch. It was still a bit early. He knew that his team had not arrived yet. Knowing them, they were probably still touring the city and dragging poor Eulla with them. They were never on time for these functions, anyway. 

He had really wanted to go with them, too,but when he received the invitation, he jumped at the chance to see her again. With her schedule, he knew it was almost impossible to get another chance as this anytime soon.

It was still a half-hour early. He wondered if the princess was already around. Athrun was definitely surprised receiving the invitation. This was going to be the first time that they're ever going to be seen as a couple. It felt too early. They had announced their engagement only days ago.

And Eulla-chan…

Athrun froze, remembering the name. His face suddenly changed to the color of a tomato. How could he have for gotten that he kissed a girl that wasn't his fiancée!?

She did look a lot like her…but still how could he already cheat on her only days after being engaged? He must be crazy! He never really though that he had preference to blondes. So why did he suddenly have two blondes in his hands?

A man came down the aquarium stairs to greet him. He was big, dark skinned, and seemed to have Indian or Arabian ethnicity. "Master Athrun?"

He nodded and extended a hand to him. He recognized him as the man who announced the engagement at the ball. Athrun was told that Kisaka was the princess's ex-personal bodyguard before Kira took over. "I am Athrun Zala."

The man accepted the hand and introduced himself. "I am Kisaka, Miss Athha's temporary substitute bodyguard. I assume that we met at the ball."

Athrun nodded. He wondered why Kisaka was already here. It didn't look like that Miss Cagalli was here yet. What was the bodyguard doing here so early? "Is there something I can help you with, sir?"

"Please call me Kisaka. There is no need to be so formal." Kisaka wasn't sure what he thought of this guy. When he had first heard that he was to be Cagalli's fiancé, he had his doubts. He certainly hated her previous fiancé, Yuuna Roma Seiran.

But when Kira told him that he trusted this Athrun Zala, he had let his suspicions down a bit. Kisaka always trusted his master Kira's judge of character. Kisaka was surprised, though, that when Kira was called away, he did not pass the responsibility of guarding Miss Cagalli to himself. Instead, Kira had given it to her fiancé. It shocked Kisaka that he could actually trust someone that muchespecially with his sister.

Cagalli was all he had left in the world, so Kira didn't just trust anybody with her safety. A lot of reasons why he had declined most of his meetings outside Orb was because he didn't trust her safety with her guards. He insisted **on** guarding her himself.

It wasn't until later that he began to loosen up and went to the meetings. But it was never longer than a week. After that, Kira came running home. This was the first time that Kira took a case so long and far away from his sister since he met her a year ago.

"Has she arrived yet?" Athrun asked, following Kisaka up the tall steps.

"Not yetbut she will be here soon enough."

Athrun took a peek at his watch again, she had to be coming any minute. She wasn't thinking of being late, was she?

* * *

"So, you know the plan, right?" Cagalli whispered as she and Stellar came out of the bushes. They had switched clothes. Stellar was now wearing the blue sundress while Cagalli wore the pale green Orb Ceremonial dress. Cagalli hated wearing this because it meant wearing her heavy tiara again. 

Normally it would be her father doing these kinds of functions but lately he'd been too busy to go anywhere. He didn't even have the time to accompany her anywhere anymore. It made her sad, but at the same time drove her mad. That meant more tea parties and dress parties to go to.

Stellar giggled and twirled, loving the freedom the dress gave. She hated the formal treatment of the people in her cousin's circle. "Yes, Hime-sama. I'm actually surprised that you decided to wear this dress, Hime-sama. It isn't like you to wear something like this."

Cagalli groaned. "It wasn't like I was given much of a choice. That stupid monkey made me." She had separated herself from the team earlier. They had gone to see Athrun about their job. They had told her to stay put, but unfortunately they forgot that Cagalli listened to no one.

She had met up with Stellar just outside the gate of the aquarium. They had hid themselves in some trees and began the switch while Shinn stayed in the open and kept watch for intruders.

"We meet here after the ribbon-cutting ceremony, she whispered. "Then we make the switch again. I'll be home tomorrow afternoon. Don't worry." Before she retreated to the waiting limousine, she told Shinn. "Guard her with your life."

His eyes became serious and nodded. She got herself in the car where the driver was waiting. The driver was surprised with the sudden pit stop.

"Where is Mr. Asuka, Miss Athha?" He watched her curiously. "And why aren't you wearing a mask anymore? Aren't you sick?"

She shrugged and smiled in a way she knew that would make him melt and forget his questions. "I'm fine, but I'm going to be late. We have to move quickly," she giggled prettily. It made her sick, but it worked wonders. "They can't have the ceremony without me."

"You're right, Your Highness, he agreed quickly. His face was turning red, although he was happy to see this adorable side of her.

Cagalli sighed with relief. At least this part was over. She just hoped everything else will go just as smoothly. But somehow she really doubted that.

Whenever Stellar and her used this plan, something always went wrong. She didn't even want to remember how many times she got Stellar into trouble because of this. She hoped Shinn was enough to keep her out of trouble.

She had fooled thousands before with this trick.

But she knew very well that Athrun Zala was no fool to be trifled with. He was not going to be an easy guy to fool. She was confident with her acting but still she could tell that this guy was going to be the biggest challenge of her life. She remembered how observant he was and how he knew that she was a proper lady.

The guy was sharp.

"Why didn't I pick that idiot, Yuuna, when I still had the chance?"

* * *

**Tsubame:** Well, this is going to be my last update for a while since school is back. I don't know when the next update will be but even I hope it is soon. I wanna finish this story so bad! But my muses are avoiding me. 

I think it is for doing such a bad job in updating since they were gone. –sigh- how sad.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tsubame:** It is taking longer and longer for me to update. I'm going to try and break that habit since I am now on vacation! Enjoy the new chapter and I want to acknowledge **"thingperson" **for her idea! Thank you thank you! I knew that this chapter needed a little spice. I'll never look at closets the same way again! Hahaha… I'm blaming you!

* * *

**Thank you for reviewing.**Rassikk, simply -v-, cagalliyulathha, JusT LooKing ArounD, chimu, Tia, Angelite Phoenix, x.GhOsTdArKsTaR.x, Cagallirocks, psychoanalyst, Miss Peeps, cottongreentea, jHeyTTernallie, T-T prinSESS, The Jackle, X-19A Infinite Justice, Rayar, Kkornelia, NaraOccult, kenshinlover2002, Celle666, JADE VALENTINE, kimborliee, SacredBlade, The Angels' Princess, kogasgal27, Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan, seiha, Tsukiko Hitsugaya, AsuCaga Freak, steshin, Kandida, sushi-alphonse, Minerva's cradle, ChildO'God, Sunflower Seeds, Kitty-Kat90013820, Athyra, abcdzyxw and Cari-Akira!!!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny and Gundam Seed. They are property of Sunrise…or was it Bandai? I can't really remember. All I know is that they don't belong to me. Thank you….

* * *

"**Double Identities"**

**By Tsubame Ongaku**

* * *

**Summary**: Athrun is engaged to Orb's perfect princess, Cagalli Yula Attha. He obediently accepts his fate but one day he met a fiery beauty named, Eulla. She is everything the princess is not but why does he still find himself falling in love with her?

* * *

**A/N:** If it is in italic, that is a flashback… hehhehhee….

* * *

**Chapter 9: Sneaking out!**

"_What do you have for me, Sai?" Kira spoke through his videophone. "Is there any progress on the captured assassins?" Sai Argyle was one of Kira's most trusted men. He was helping Kira in the "Clyne Assassination Attempt Case." Kira had as few men as possible working with him. He couldn't risk having a spy among them._

"_None of these guys will crack, Kira." Sai was looking worried. "They are really top-class professionals. Whoever this guy who wants the Pink Princess dead, is not kidding around." He pushed back his orange-tinted glasses, still looking quite serious. "This could be dangerous, Kira. Be careful."_

_Kira smiled, trying to look cheerful. "What are you saying, Sai? It is like you don't even know me." He spread the profiles of each of the captured assassins on his desk. He shuffled through them one by one. Sai was right. They weren't just ordinary assassins. _

"_They are druggies…" Kira didn't want to believe it. "I thought the drugging process was made illegal after the war was over." He looked through each the men's medical records. He hadn't seen results like these since… those three."_

_Sai nodded. "Shani Andras, Clotho Buer and Orga Sabnak." He remembered these three all too well from the war. They had caused a lot of problems for the Archangel. Sai though that they would die during that time. They were dangerous people. "For some reason, they are not as good as those three in the war. I suspect that they are new. Although their records are similar, there was a slight difference in the contents of the drugs themselves."_

_Kira looked up from the records to Sai, frowning. "Yes, you did mention that you found some drugs in their pouches."_

"_Like the first druggies, they can't survive without these drugs anymore," Sai muttered, almost angrily. "Whoever these guy is, is trying to recreate those three illegally."_

_Kira couldn't say anything at first. The case was getting more and more complicated. This wasn't good. His worse fears were becoming real. He tried so hard to prevent people from suffering that fate again but Kira supposed that I was probably inevitable. People will always be people, no matter what age or era._

"_What are we going to do, Kira?" Sai awaited his superior's word._

_Kira sighed and leaned back on his chair. "Have the labs discover a cure for this as soon as possible… and then, we wait." _

_Sai was surprised. "Wait? Kira, do you expect us to just wait?"_

_Kira nodded. "Yes, because we can't make a move until he makes his." He glanced over at a photograph of Lacus during one of her concerts. She was accepting a bouquet from one of her fans. She looked simply beautiful in her White concert gown. "Don't worry. I won't let him win."_

_Later, Kira hung up the phone, tiredly. The case was sapping up most of his energy. Suddenly, his sister's face appeared in his head. He began to fret, knowing his only sister all too well. "Cagalli, I hope that you're keeping yourself out of trouble…despite knowing you all too well."_

* * *

Cagalli suddenly sneezed in the middle of one of her endless and boring interviews. She couldn't understand why she had a feeling someone was thinking about her. She sighed, if there was… it was most likely to be her brother. She was both surprised and relieved. She had half expected that she was going to yawn. That was a no-no in front of so many people. 

"Are all right, Ms. Cagalli?" Athrun whispered in her ear. "You're not sick are you?"

Cagalli gasped. She could feel his breath in her ear and it was sending shivers down her spine. This Zala person was making her feel strange all of a sudden. What was the matter of her? "No, I'm fine," she assured him. "It might only mean that someone is talking about me out there." She leaned closer to his ear. "Considering my status, that isn't so farfetched, is it?"

Athrun chuckled. So, the Princess of Orb did have a sense of humor. "I guess you right." Athrun went back to talking to the press. Inside, he was feeling so guilty. Only a day ago, he had kissed another girl. It wasn't like him. He wasn't the type to two-time. He sighed. Was it because they looked so much alike?

He shook his head, violently. He couldn't make that excuse. They were as different as night and day in the inside. Cagalli Yula Athha was the picture of elegance and royalty. She was going to be his future bride and they were going to unite two warring people, the Naturals and Coordinators."

Eulla Hibiki was head-strong, tomboyish and as predictable as an active volcano. But he had so much fun with her, more fun than he'd ever had with other girls. He groaned. Unfortunately, Nicol had a crush on her too. He confirmed it when they were on their way home from taking Eulla back to her hotel room.

"_Miss Eulla is so much fun to be with!" Nicol exclaimed. He was laughing and remembering everything they did while in the amusement park. "She was just like one of the guys… except maybe in the Haunted House. Who would have thought that a tough gal like her was afraid of ghosts?"_

_Athrun didn't say anything but he did nod. He enjoyed himself too though he would never admit it. _

"_But, Athrun… why is it that you always picked fights with her?" Nicol asked him. It had been bothering him the whole day. "Atrhrun and the blonde always seemed to fight every few minutes about something as trifle as the flavor of cotton candy to who bought the tickets."_

_He shrugged. "Don't you think that she's too much to be one of the guys? Shouldn't girls be a bit feminine?" In truth, he liked her the way she was. He had never met a girl quite like her before. All the women he'd known in his life were feminine to the bone._

"_I don't know…" Nicol muttered. "Hey, Athrun, do you remember the Haunted House? While we were outside, she had been so tough, right? She kept saying that going in there was child's play."_

_Athrun grinned at the memory. He remembered well. He was the one that coerced her into going. "Yeah, I do…"_

"_While we were inside, the way she clung to Rusty was definitely feminine… and kinda cute too."_

_Athrun ground his teeth. How could he forget? He had to pry her fingers from Rusty's arm. Rusty didn't mind her clinging but Athrun did. When he finally did get her fingers off his arm, there was another ghostly howl that sent her wrapping her arms around Athrun's neck. _

_Athrun blushed remembering that. She had been so cute. "Let's go before Dearka decides not to let us have dinner…"_

Looking back, he knew he was jealous. He was as jealous as he was at that moment when all the male interviewers seem to shower her with compliments and blind affection. He kept reminding himself that she was their princess and this was just a normal reaction.

"Your Highness, when is the wedding?"

Atrhun knew that this question was bound to surface sooner or later. Even he didn't know the exact date. His father wasn't much help in the preparations. He glanced towards the lovely woman beside him. She was smiling confidently and serenely. It made him wonder how she did that. She was as clueless about the preparations as he was. He was sure about that.

"We are currently not concentrating on that matter." She reached for his hand and squeezed it tight. He blushed but she still looked sure of herself. How she did that, he didn't know. "We are currently busy trying to get to know each other first. Isn't that right, Athrun?"

"Y---yeah… I mean… yes." He was stuttering. He was making a fool of himself. "But so far, our relationship has been wonderful."

"This is unfortunate news for all your fans out there," another reporter voiced out. "You are getting married so young."

This time, Athrun thought that he saw Cagalli's smile waver. Athrun thought that maybe it was his imagination. He realized later that she was indeed so young. Not long ago, she had turned eighteen. He was only twenty himself. He didn't mind at all but Cagalli had barely just begun to live her life.

"I know, but we're not getting married right away, you know." She hid her uncertainty in her bright smile. "We were hoping on having a long engagement and we'll see what we can do."

"Cagalli…" he whispered. She was sacrificing herself. She squeezed her hand back, trying to give her as much comfort as he can.

Before they knew it, they were staring at each other with affection in their eyes. Athrun really cared about this girl. It was difficult not to, knowing very well what she was giving up. It ate him up even more, remembering his kiss with Eulla. Was it possible?

He was in love with two women?

"But I thought we were going to talk about the aquarium," the princess chuckled. "Why are we talking about this matter?" She bowed respectfully. "Thank you all for coming to this opening. Welcome to Orb's new Aquarium. I hope you enjoy yourselves."

Little by little, the press disappeared from the spacious press room. When the last man finally disappeared beyond the doors, Cagalli finally sighed with relief. "That was tiring. I thought they'd never leave. My smile was beginning to hurt."

Athrun couldn't move for a moment. The gentleness in tone was definitely the princess but for a moment, Athrun thought he could hear Eulla's character in her speech. He dismissed it as his imagination. "Cagalli, do you want me to give you a massage?" He paced his hands on her bear shoulders. Athrun thought he could feel her shiver.

"That…that would be great! Thank you, Athrun," she smiled whole-heartedly. It was giving his stomach flip-flops.

He ran his hands through her blonde hair and raised it above her head. "Do you have a hairclip?" She handed his one from her purse. He clipped it on her hair to keep her hair from getting in the way of his massage.

"She has very smooth skin… and such slender shoulders," he thought as his hands massaged her tired neck and shoulders. He ran his hands up and down her neck, trying to release some of its tension. "Her neck is so graceful."

Athrun's massage was bliss. Cagalli couldn't help but groan. He was good at this. She could feel much of the tension she felt earlier melting away with his touch. Athrun continued his slow torture for a few more minutes before finally asking her, "Cagalli, do you really want to marry me?"

She was silent for a while, probably too shocked to reply. She finally got herself to chuckle. "You're not getting cold feet, are you, Athrun?"

"No, but you are," he whispered sadly. "I told you before. I want to marry you, Cagalli. What I want to know is that, do you?" He bent down and kissed her neck softly. He could feel her shiver in his touch. He smiled. She was so very feminine.

Cagalli was suddenly having great difficulty breathing. The way he was touching her in such a way took her breath away and taking much of her ability to think rationally. What was Athrun doing to her? She was turning to one of those type of girls that she hated. Was he acting this way because he liked her… or because he had to because she was his fiancée?

"You don't have to pretend to like me, you know," she mumbled. "If there is someone else you like, you can tell me. I'm not the simpering blonde that a lot of people believe that I am."

"I never said you were," He pointed out. "Simpering blonde is the last thing I would ever describe you." He pulled the hairclips from her hair and watched as golden locks tumble beautifully down her face. "You're amazing. The way you handled the press was just amazing. I honestly didn't know what to say but you handled them like a pro."

She blushed and brushed his hand away. "If you were raised like me, you'd be able to do it too."

Her fiancé laughed. "I was raised like you. I am the son of the Chairman of the PLANTs. For the first time in my life, I didn't know to say because I didn't know anything." He tipped her chin to get her to face him. "I'm guessing you're no different. I'm guessing that you're father didn't tell you anything either."

She shook her head. "He didn't tell me anything either. All I know is that we're getting married soon but I hope not too soon." She walked towards the window and watched the happy people pass by. They weren't trapped in a bubble like she was. "I never knew how it feels to be normal, to be able to walk around someplace without getting chased by the paparazzi."

She looked so forlorn that he almost felt sorry for her. Suddenly, he got an idea. "Cagalli, follow me!" he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door.

"Are you crazy? Where are you taking me?" She tried to pull her hand away from his.

"You want to go outside, don't you?" he asked her. "Why don't we?"

"Because of who you are and who I am, someone might recognize us and besides," she wrinkled her nose. "Don't we have another interview in ten minutes?"

He hushed her as he began to scan the hall for any guards on duty. Finding none, he pulled Cagalli with him outside. They crept slowly down the corridor. Cagalli held his hand tightly, not understanding what he was trying to do.

"Athrun, where are you taking me?"

He suddenly stopped and pulled her into the nearest closet. He wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes, listening for any sounds.

"Athrun?" She was confused. What was he doing?

He shushed her and continued to listen. A few minutes later, he could hear footsteps walking down the corridor. They were most likely guards hired to keep an eye on them until the interview later.

"Hey, did you here?" One voice said. "That cute princess is here at this moment. Do you think that we'll be able to ask for an autograph?"

The other chuckled. "Don't bet on it. That girl is being watched like a hawk. What for anyway?"

"I'm a big fan of hers!" He exclaimed, it made both Cagalli and Athrun shiver. "Do you think I'd stand a chance?"

"Are you crazy?" This time his partner burst into a full-fledged laugh. "Do you know who she's engaged to?" He laughed again. "Athrun Zala, the son of the Chairman of the PLANTs, a famous war veteran and a real babe magnet."

Athrun blushed at the comment and he could feel Cagalli stiffen. He wanted to tell her that it was a bit exaggerated but it wasn't the time to talk. The guards were still outside. And they were not doing much good for his reputation. They were making it seem like he chased anything in skirts.

"It is such a shame that our princess is marrying a coordinator," the guard with a crush on Cagalli sighed. "I mean… can we really trust these guys now? Not long ago, we tried kicking each other's butts."

"I know how you feel," the companion replied. "She should have married someone from Orb. Someone the people trust. You know… like Seiran guy."

"Are you kidding me?" Came a spat. "That guy is like _gay_!" He rolled his eyes. "Don't you remember that LIVE televised report? He ran away in a middle of a battle… screaming like a baby!"

The other chuckled nervously, probably remembering it. "Okay, maybe he isn't the best choice but there's got to be someone here in Orb."

"Name one," he challenged.

"There is…Master Kira?"

"Good idea!" The man exclaimed sarcastically. "If only he wasn't the princess's brother. We don't exactly promote incest you know."

"Yeah… yeah…" He drawled, finally moving away.

Athrun listened until he was sure that they were moving away. He waited a few minutes before coming out of the closet. Then he pulled Cagalli out too.

"Come on, we don't have much time," he looked down to her and he saw her lovely flushed face. He couldn't help but stare. Stare long and hard. She looked too adorable. He wondered if she even knew that.

She bit her lip, embarrassed. Athrun was always so sweet to her, so it shouldn't really surprise her that a lot of people find him attractive, right? She tried to avoid the beautiful emerald eyes staring so curiously at her. She hated having him see her so flushed. She never flushed. It was so girly. She didn't know how much of what the guards said was true.

She finally found the courage to look at him, only to regret it. He was just too beautiful. She might not know much about him, but he was everything she could ever want in a guy. He was perfect… too perfect. But she…was nothing but a fraud.

"Cagalli, are you okay?" He brushed his knuckles against her cheek. "You look flushed. Was it hot in the closet?"

"No! Not at all!" She assured him, still mesmerized by his eyes. "I mean…" He had to stop looking at her that way. She can't think straight when he looked at her that way.

"Cagalli, whatever you heard about me, not all of them is true," Athrun told her. He misunderstood her silence. He believed that her silence meant that she was ashamed to have a "playboy" fiancé. "I don't fool around with girls. Actually I am not around girls so much." He blushed as he said this.

He was just too cute. Athrun continued to babble to her about how you shouldn't believe rumors… but she was too busy staring at his lips. She watched as he drawled out each word. She knew she had to stop. She couldn't.

"Cagalli?"

Was it the sweet sound of his worried voice that enticed her? Even Cagalli didn't know the answer. His lips…his lips…she couldn't think straight. She wanted nothing more than to taste them again. Will he taste the same as before? Their first kiss tasted of tea and chocolate.

She didn't want to want it but… she wanted more.

Before she knew it, using his tie, she was pulling him to her and pressing her lips on his. Cagalli didn't know what she was thinking. A princess shouldn't be doing things like this, right? A princess wouldn't even dream of kissing a gentleman the way she wanted him to kiss her.

Athrun was shocked to say the least to feel his fiancée's soft lips on his. At first he was still then he began to respond to her kiss. Seconds passed, Athrun never even noticed their kiss was getting more and more passionate. Athrun heard footsteps in the distance. The guards were returning. Without taking his lips away from hers, he pulled her into the closet again.

"Maybe we should stay in this closet a little longer," Athrun said between kisses. "Escaping can wait a little while longer…"

* * *

"Has anyone else noticed that Miss Eulla is missing?" Nicol said suddenly. 

His companions looked up from sipping their tea, eyes widened in shock. They looked at Nicol and then each other. He was right. They hadn't seen Eulla since she they arrived. She left to go to the bathroom… and that was three hours ago. The question was… where was she now?

"Do you think she's lost?" Dearka asked. He was a bit worried about her. He began looking around but there were just too many people that were here for the opening ceremony.

"Did you guys notice something strange?" Rusty spoke up. Something had been bothering him since they had watched the ribbon-cutting ceremony earlier. "The princess that was with Athrun, don't you think that she looks like Eulla? I mean… I couldn't believe it either but I couldn't help it. Except for Eulla's blue eyes they could actually be twins…"

Yzak snorted. "I did notice but don't be ridiculous, Mackenzie. That tomboy couldn't be the princess." He tried to wave the thought away. "Did you see her etiquette? It is impressive for a Natural."

Rusty sighed. "Maybe you're right. What was I thinking?" In the distance, he saw a flash of a blue dress. He could have sworn it was the same colored dress Eulla was wearing that morning. He began walking towards it.

"Hey, Rusty. Where are you going?"

The others stood up to follow him, leaving their payment and a tip on the table. They had a hard time navigating through the sea of people going here and there.

"Rusty, wait up!" Dearka rushed towards his friend. "What's with the rush?"

"I thought I saw Eulla," he replied, brows wrinkled then shrugged. "But that couldn't be her."

"Why do you say that?"

Rusty folded his arms in front of him, deep at thought. "It couldn't be her… because I could have sworn that that girl was with…a guy."

Yzak and Nicol caught up in time to hear what he said. "That could be Athrun, you know," Nicol suggested. They must be looking for us.

Rusty shook his head and snorted. "I'm really sure that is not her…I did not see her face but I got a good look at her. I am pretty sure that Eulla is not as well endowed as that girl…"

* * *

**Author:** WAHHH!!! Finally! An update! Sorry for being so late! I hope this chapter made up for it though…thank you, Lizzie! I might need your help more in the future! Hahaha… I am just not good at romance situations. I am better at suspense and humor… LOL 


End file.
